Loba castaña
by Nat-KF
Summary: SHIZNAT Shizuru Fujino: Una lycan. Natsuki Kuga: Vampiresa. Abrí los ojos confundida, harta, cansada de que ni siquiera me fuese a dejar fallecer "tranquilamente". O sorpresa la que me lleve al toparme con un par de ojos dueños de claro color verde, profunda mirada con pupilas semejantes a abismos sin fondo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, saludo a aquellos que se pasan a leer este fic Shiznat :3**

**Sera una historia corta, de la cual ya tengo todos los capítulos listos en mi computadora.**

**Ojala disfruten de la lectura. **

* * *

**LOBA CASTAÑA**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Nos persiguen hasta prácticamente llevarnos al borde del exterminio; inventan mil y un formas de difamar nuestros nombres y sangre; convirtiendo a todo lo ajeno a ustedes, en historias y cuentos narrados a los niños para asustarles. Díganme entonces… ¿son reales o paranoias de una mente? Porque por mi parte puedo decir soy completamente real, tan real como el constante latir que les mantiene con vida.

El pelaje que recubre mis poros es igual de verdadero que la carne sobre tus huesos; las garras de mis dedos son inocentes al lado de las armas que empuñas para atacarme; los colmillos nacientes en mi dentadura no son más letales que la ponzoña habitante en tu lengua.

A mí no me quieran engañar, tampoco intente desaparecerme mediante palabras, pues, sin importar cuanta ignorancia produzcan, aquí seguiremos, aquí seguiré.

Vivo por querer vivir.

Vives por mera obligación.

Ocultar a los niños de nosotros por contar con colmillos y garras…

O…

¿Ocultarlos de ustedes? Por poseer mentiras y artimañas.

Vuelve a pensar en lo que dije antes y contesta

¿Aún me consideras irreal?

* * *

Caminaba teniendo un panorama borroso; mis ojos ya no ofrecían vista confiable ni mis pies pasos seguros. Trastabillaban mis rodillas al intentar coordinar adecuadamente las piernas, si, definitivamente, el amargo fin tocaba a mi puerta decidido a que le abriese. El camino pedregoso que pisaba en desconocido momento se convirtió en la mojada tierra de un ordinario patio; al ir sin calzado el lodo se metía entre mis dedos y se entremezclaba con la sangre que iba bajando por los débiles tobillos.

Al respirar bajo la gélida lluvia podría jurar ver mi vida escapar cuando visualizaba mi aliento contra las millones de gotas, subiendo en débil vapor blanquecino. Con el cabello totalmente empapado pegándose a mi descubierta y herida espalda; sintiendo como pulsaba la carne y deseando no tener que ver como la sangre se coagularía.

Sencillamente, dar otro paso en tales condiciones sería un milagro que el cielo claramente no habría de concederme. Pare, dando lugar a que mis dedos se enterrasen en la mojada tierra de ese solitario patio, en el cual, los dueños tendrían la desagradable sorpresa de encontrar mi inerte cuerpo. Voltee la mirada al manto nocturno, buscando poder avistar a mi bella luna que esa noche hubo de abandonarme a mi suerte. Quise sonreír amargamente más mis facciones estaban demasiado agotadas para ello. También quise aspirar profundamente, algo que, de igual forma tampoco me podría ser concedido por la gravedad de mi estado. Mínimamente, sería una muerte sin delirios de por medio por lo que el marcharme con dignidad aún era posible.

Apreté los dientes cuando ya no soporte estar de pie y caí incapaz de protegerme del golpe, incapaz de cuidarme, de consolarme, de cualquier cosa. Para mi desgracia, el terminar de desangrarme aun sería un proceso tardado siendo que solo deseaba todo terminase ya. Contra el lodo, aplastada por la lluvia en temblores de frío, cerré los ojos dado que únicamente para eso me quedaban fuerzas. De forma incierta para agotados sentidos, pareciendo así algo más próximo a un delirio de último momento, escuche los pasos de alguien encaminándose en mi dirección. ¿Venían a asegurarse de mi muerte? Felicidades, estaban a punto de contemplarle en primera fila.

Abrí los ojos confundida, harta, cansada de que ni siquiera me fuese a dejar fallecer "tranquilamente". O sorpresa la que me lleve al toparme con un par de ojos dueños de claro color verde, profunda mirada con pupilas semejantes a abismos sin fondo. Se acercó despreocupadamente, dándole igual que bajo sus pies la sangre que se drenaba de mi cuerpo hacia una nada agradable mescla con el lodo. El ligero movimiento producido por mi respiración dejaba en claro todo.

Era peor de lo que imaginaba, pues ahí, hincándose cerca de mí se encontraba un ser que por naturaleza era mi enemigo; siendo en muchos aspectos todo lo contrario a mi especie y en tantos otros semejante. Pero valla, fuese madre naturaleza o quien fuese, yo no podría dar pelea. Se me entrecerraban los ojos, la lluvia me hacía pesadas las pestañas pero aun así vi como frunció el ceño evidenciando descontento. –Estúpidos humanos-. Fueron exactamente sus palabras dadas en tono despreciativo e inclusive molesto. No tardo en rápidamente quedar también empapada por la lluvia.

Acerco las manos, por lo que pude ver, sin pensarse en nada lo que estaba por hacer. Quejido salió de mis labios cuando coloco las manos entorno a mi cuerpo, metiéndoles por debajo del ensangrentado lodo para poder alzarme en brazos. Pulso la herida de mi espalda en lamento mudo por la carne desgarrada. Era consiente pero no podía evitar las lágrimas me brotasen juntándose con las gotas de lluvia en mis mejillas; el dolor era demasiado. –No te hare daño- Fiarme de las palabras de una desconocida que bien podría portar mi guadaña. Intente respirar con mayor regularidad y resulto en un dolor incalculable e indescriptible. Sin siquiera enterarme de ello, cerré los ojos.

Pesadillas en las cuales hombres iracundos portaban instrumentos de plata y sin piedad o compasión me atacaban pese jamás haberles hecho el más mínimo daño. El detalle con que los veía era tremendamente horroroso puesto que no eran meras pesadillas, tales imágenes pertenecían a mis recuerdos. La memoria de mis padres siendo desmembrados por falsas acusaciones, por la ignorancia y egoísmos de los infelices humanos capaces de todo a la hora de saciar su sed de sangre.

Entre agitadas respiraciones y jadeos exhaustos, sintiendo las gotas de sudor frio resbalarme por la parte trasera de cuello y espalda, con miedo a lo que mi olfato dictaminaba; desperté estando en una cama ajena a cualquier memoria. Esos abismales ojos verdes ausentes.

-¿Por qué haz traído a esa cosa aquí?-. A ciencia cierta que ese comentario era absolutamente dedicado a mí. Apreté la mandíbula suprimiendo la pésima sensación que me embargaba desde la vendada espalda; no es así lo quisiera pero, concentrándome en esa área aun podía sentir exactamente cada desgarro de piel y carne. También mis brazos poseían vendajes impecables que a primera vista se notaba colocaron gráciles manos dotadas del don de la elegancia. La habitación completamente cerrada, alejada de cualquier rayo de sol, encerrando el aroma del sueño de dicho espacio.

-Porque así lo quise hacer-. La misma voz que me había dicho "No te hare daño". Volví a caer desmayada, víctima de la ausencia de energía, de fuerza, de alimento.

Sentir una mirada clavada directamente sobre mí, una mirada carente de penas o vergüenzas, fue la forma en que mi cuerpo envió una alerta para despertarme por segunda vez. Sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, con el pecho recargado contra el respaldo y brazos cruzados sobre este; los cabellos cobaltos le caían por sobre los hombros que mantenían posee rígida y aun así con aire de elegancia. El aroma impregnado en la habitación indudablemente era el suyo. –Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-. Un saludo tan absurdamente casual para una situación como aquella, que, término por sacarme una sonrisa.

-Hola, me encuentro mejor-. Correspondí el saludo, de quererme muerta ya lo estaría.

-¿Cómo te llamas Lycan?-. Otra forma de referirse a mí no encontró más que la de remarcar mi especie en una pregunta. El tic tac de un lejano reloj llego mis oídos por lo que supuse que a los suyos también. –Soy Natsuki Kuga, gusto en conocerte-. Al hablar, por reflejo de su especie exponía los colmillos en un tipo de advertencia que posiblemente incluso ella misma ignoraba, sus colmillos lucían tan filosos que probablemente con solo acercar un dedo te cortarías peligrando en desangrarte. Curioso, muy curioso y particular conocer a una vampiresa que no deseaba rajarme la garganta y seguidamente desmembrarme.

-Shizuru Fujino-. Incluso hablar resultaba doloroso, recordando que también me habían herido la garganta en medio de aquel infierno personal. ¿Por qué tanta crueldad? ¿Si me querían muerta no bastaba con sencillamente asesinarme? ¿Por qué esmerarse en infringir tanto daño? –Agradezco mucho la ayuda pero… ¿a qué se ha debido?-. Alce un poco la parte superior del cuerpo, apoyándome en los antebrazos y esperando por una respuesta.

-Los vampiros que tengo por compañeros aseguran que solo busco una mascota-. Escalofrió bajo por toda mi columna vertebral, obligando a cada poro a exaltarse por dicho comentario. Mascota de vampiros. Antes había escuchado de casos en los cuales los lycan terminaban ya ni siquiera como sirvientes o esclavos, si no que como mascotas. –Ya me canse de repetirles que simplemente me pareció lo correcto-. Desconcierto, definitivamente desconcierto absoluto me lleno hasta la medula. ¿Lo correcto? –Creo que tenemos suficiente con la destrucción masiva causada por los humanos, como, para además masacrarnos entre nosotros-. Aprecie la seriedad con que Natsuki expreso su opinión. Era verdad, suficiente con esos constantes ataques a nosotros por cuenta de un enloquecido bando.

-Creo que tus compañeros quieren matarme-. Herida si, desorientada también pero aun así podía detectar la presencia de dos vampiros fuera de la habitación. Golpeteo el respaldo de la silla con sus dedos, pensativa y frunciendo un poco el ceño en gesto que admito me pareció sensual.

-Creo que más bien temen que intentes matarme tú a mi Shizuru-. Negué con la cabeza sin poder evitar poner una expresión que decía en letras mayúsculas: ¿ENSERIO? ¡NO PODRIA!. En mi estado sería como querer enfrentar a un oso siendo solo un gusano; además, ¿Por qué atacar a la mano compasiva que me ayudo? El ser una lycan no me convertía mágicamente en una salvaje sin escrúpulos. Agradecimiento a quien se debiese, y, se lo debía a Natsuki Kuga. –Lose, no tiene sentido que lo digan-. Ahora fue ella quien negó con la cabeza.

–Por cierto, creo que esos hombres aun te están buscando-. Por lo que pude ver eso le disgusto. ¡Maldición! Seguramente al no haber encontrado mi cuerpo en algún abandonado sitio del pueblo dieron por hecho que por cosa del destino logre sobrevivir y me buscaban para "terminar" su trabajo. –Puedes quedarte aquí un tiempo, si gustas-.

-Gracias-. No había otra palabra para decirle que fuese más adecuada que esa.

-De nada-. La profundidad de su voz era placentera para mis oídos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gracias a los comentarios del cap anterior. **

* * *

**LOBA CASTAÑA**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Natsuki dedicaba los días a hablar conmigo logrando distraerme del dolor que las heridas me causaban; compartiéndome historias originarias de otras tierras, narrándome sobre antiguas aventuras que en los años recorridos había podido unir a su antología personal, contándome de cosas que le gustaría llegar a hacer algún día de su inmortal vida, confiándome de a poco la historia que guardaba bajo cerrojo para otros y… alejándose de los dos vampiros que eran su compañía antes de conocernos. Atendía ella misma mis heridas que, por culpa de la plata usada para infringirlas, tardaban tortuosos días en recuperarse pese tener el manto de la luna sobre mí de nuevo; al mismo tiempo, aunque no lo dijese, me cuidaba de esas dos presencias que podía sentir pasaban caminando fuera de la puerta, esperando a que saliera para destrozarme. Lo ideal hubiese sido entrar en fase para que la curación fuese más rápida y efectiva, desgraciadamente, seguía en un estado poco apto por no decir que me imposibilitaba para realizar la metamorfosis. Natsuki me rebelo que sentía curiosidad por verme 100% convertida en mi naturaleza interior.

-¿Por qué quieres ver tal cosa?-. Pregunte también intrigada, la lógica seria que para ella fuese mejor yo no entrase en fase dado que ahí mi poder sería muy alto, lo suficiente para darle batalla. Obviamente, el mismo agradecimiento que sentía era razón suficiente para ni siquiera pensar en hacer tal monstruosidad.

-Porque quiero conocerte mejor Shizuru-. Entonces le prometí que cuando tuviese de vuelta mi estado normal, y por lo tanto, mi salud en un grado aceptable, le mostraría como me veía al revelarme como hija de la luna. No me importaba lo que muchos dijesen, jamás consideraría una maldición los colmillos y garras que me habían sido obsequiados al nacer, no presentaría quejas antes el pelaje que me recubría la piel pues aullaría orgullosamente a mi diosa de plata.

Me acostumbre a verle bebiendo elixir carmesí de copas cristalinas, observando como debes en cuando una pequeña gota escapaba entre la comisura de sus labios. Me acostumbre e incluso cogí gusto por la comodidad a las constantes penumbras que el sol jamás tocaba, en esa habitación a la cual Natsuki hacia favor de introducir alimentos para mí. -¡Estas alimentando a una bestia que podría matarnos!-. Un fuerte grito se escuchó fuera de la habitación, reclamando furiosamente a Natsuki. Culpa bombardeo mi pecho sabiéndome responsable de frecuentes encuentros entre los bebedores de sangre. Innegablemente yo era la manzana de la discordia en ese sitio.

-No es una bestia. Es Shizuru-. El peso de la culpa se aligeraba una pisca cuando ella defendía mi nombre, era una alegría que nacía cual brote primaveral en mi pecho sabedora de que en detalles me anteponía a los suyos propios. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Si así era, pues lo aceptaba gustosa: Yo quería a Natsuki solo para mí. –Y ella no me haría daño-. Eso podía garantizarlo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver su esbelta figura; cambio de esa expresión mortalmente seria a una sonrisa lo suficientemente cálida para entibiarme el animó. –Disculpa por eso-. Menciono consiente de que mis oídos me permitían escuchar perfectamente todo lo que aconteciese cerca de esas cuatro paredes.

-No te preocupes. Gracias por traerme la comida-. Cortésmente me ofreció el plato de carne.

Ella cogió un gusto particular, gusto que a otros podría parecerles terrorífico tomando en cuenta quien era la propietaria de dicha preferencia; acostumbraba escuchar el latido de mi corazón. –Es un latido cálido-. Dijo recargando la cabeza contra mi pecho, atenta al ritmo que imponía mi corazón cual si este fuese una melodía privilegiada dada por dedos maestros en arte musical. Adoraba el tacto gélido que producía su cuerpo al más mínimo roce con el mío.

Una vez me había advertido mi madre, que los vampiros poseían la habilidad suficiente para en una mirada enamorar a los humanos; aunque, los lycan podríamos estar tranquilos al ser inmunes ante ellos, ante sus juegos y modos de encanto. Contemplando los verdes ojos de Natsuki, apreciando sus pupilas y perdiéndome en su iris me hacía una pregunta que desencadenaba otras dos. ¿En verdad era inmune?, cada hora surgía dicha duda; quizá ¿Natsuki era una vampiresa muy especial? O… ¿yo una lycan con debilidad por Natsuki? Sea cual fuese la respuesta mientras ella me siguiese viendo no importaba.

Aunque también, mi padre de otra cosa me advirtió. Con labios cuidadosos y escogiendo bien las palabras que me dirigía al ser solo una pequeña, rebelo que habría un momento en el cual quizá, solo quizá, yo intentase matar a quien fuese que estuviese por ejercer influencia en mí. Defectos de ser lycan, fue lo que me dijo, no creas del todo en ello pero tampoco le ignores por completo, dijo.

Recibimos la desagradable noticia de que un vampiro había sido ejecutado en plena plaza principal, a ojos de todos los pueblerinos, carente de cualquier oportunidad de sobrevivencia. Natsuki contuvo el enojo por tal acción cometida injustamente; vi en primera instancia como lucho contra sus instintos por no ir y descuartizar a los estúpidos humanos. Ella sabía el vampiro era libre de delito, muriendo no por una sentencia justificada, si no que asesinado por ser lo que era. Por primera vez ci como las pupilas semejantes a abismos se expandían devorando los iris. –No vayas, por favor-. Le pedí personalmente, rogando por dentro lograr se quedase, ir significaría arriesgarse al mismo destino. –Te necesito Natsuki-. Pronuncie, también por primera vez.

Cuidadosamente poso ambas manos en mis mejillas haciendo alzara el rostro para que nuestras miradas tuvieran mutuo encuentro. Su pulgar derecho delineo mi mentón lentamente, trazando su propio camino. -¿Me necesitas?-. Fresco choque de su aliento contra mi piel, convirtiéndose en una especie de adicción todo lo que tuviese su aroma. ¿Le necesitaba? Si, le necesitaba como a ninguna otra cosa.

-Si. Te necesito Natsuki-. Le dije por segunda vez, de forma clara y persistente; declarando abiertamente la dependencia y necesidad creadas hacia la vampiresa oji-verde. La mirada que me dedico lo decía todo, dibujaba cada rasgo de mis facciones con sus iris, guardaba en pestañas ese cómodo y corto silencio. Despedí el instinto de supervivencia, mande todos y cada uno de mis instintos a volar muy lejos permitiéndole acercarse a mi cuello entre rozando la piel de este con sus colmillos. Ligero inclina miento bastaría para tener dentro a Natsuki y, antes de que eso sucediese cerró sus labios depositando beso en el costado de mi cuello.

-Entonces, me quedo-. Un beso más significativo que el propio de amantes en labios, un beso de promesa silenciosa, un beso para recordarlo siempre; ese fue el beso depositado en mí cuello. –Shizuru-. Contradiciendo el actuar de mi naturaleza, moví la mano derecha buscando tocar su pecho que aunque tenía textura de dura roca a mis dedos pareció el cielo en vida. Sonriéndome mantuvo el contacto visual, solo así, ambas en el que era el inicio de nuestra historia.

-Hay una voz en mi cabeza-. Soltó mi rostro rompiendo el contacto físico pues al mismo tiempo retire la mano de su pecho.

-¿Y qué te dice?-. Esa voz me decía que pusiese en uso la razón y me apartase de los vampiros, me decía que me alejase de Natsuki, que no cállese en esa mirada verde, que no creyese las palabras de esa boca, que no desease su gélido tacto por las noches. Decía muchas cosas, todas concordantes en que despidiese a la vampiresa de mano compasiva.

-Cosas que no obedeceré-. Respondí sonriendo satisfecha con el razonamiento de olvidar la razón. Bienvenidas fuesen la locura y ruptura de lo existente, bienvenido fuese ese brote de emociones que me palpitaba en el pecho cada segundo a su lado.

-Eres una lycan muy singular Shizuru-. Tras esas palabras volvió a colocar su mano en mi mejilla, observándome a profundidad, retratándome con la mirada mediante trazos de cariño.

-Y tú una vampiresa nada usual Natsuki-. Sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura enmarcada en unos labios que me llamaban sin penas ni recatos. ¿Era ella consiente de como resultaba ser mi más grande tentación? Mi pecado por cometer, mi perdición abismal y mi salvación celestial.

-Creo que estas en lo cierto-. Acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja izquierda. –Dime una cosa-. Asentí animándole a que procediese con su pregunta. -¿Estas dispuesta a intentar esto? ¿De verdad quieres intentar algo conmigo?-.

-Si-.

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde que Natsuki hubo ido al pueblo, las suficientes horas como para ya estar de regreso. Sin embargo ella no volvía y la angustia se formaba dentro mío, dándome un pésimo presentimiento que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. Hice uso de gran fuerza de voluntad para levantarme de la cama, sintiendo la espalda escocer y doler pese estaba cicatrizando. Al dar los primeros pasos, la coordinación fue adecuada al igual que el equilibrio, el problema fue que el sonido de un goteo envió alerta a mis sentidos; baje la vista deseando que no fuese lo que creía, maldita la suerte que arrastraba, esa gota, esa pequeña mancha en el suelo era precisamente color escarlata. Trague maldiciones amargándome la garganta. Al demonio. Iría a buscar a Natsuki.

Teniendo el cuerpo vendado en gran parte, creo que en su mayoría de hecho, con una mancha de sangre en la espalda que pese ser muy pequeña probablemente pronto empaparía las vendas, y, aun sin contar con toda la fuerza que me correspondía de origen; tome una capa negra, de esas que los viajeros y comerciantes solían usar en los caminos del bosque, para cubrirme en lo posible, no del frio ni de la lluvia, si no que de aquellos ojos curiosos que acostumbraban vagar en busca de nuevas habladurías.

En otro tiempo, quizá habrían sido los compañeros de Natsuki quienes fuesen a buscarle al ver que no regresaba; pero, susodichos decidieron separar sus caminos del de Natsuki dos semanas atrás mencionando que no permanecerían en el mismo sitio que una bestia salvaje. Insistí a ella, prometiendo que no tendría problemas en marcharme si me lo pedía; claramente mi ultimó deseo era apartarle de sus compañeros. "La inmortalidad es muy prolongada, que se marchen si así lo desean. Ciertamente, prefiero por mucho tu compañía Shizuru".

Caminando lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas faltas de ejercicio, salí de la "madriguera" de Natsuki recibiendo por primera vez en semanas la luz de la luna. Soplo el viento nocturno enfriándome el rostro en cuestión de segundos; y, removiendo las copas de los árboles que daban grandes sombras convirtiendo la noche en ambiente aún más oscuro. Apretando la tela de la capucha entre mis dedos, aspire el aroma de Natsuki que se impregnaba en la prenda y emprendí ruta al pueblo bajo la presencia de las estrellas. Ignore el frío que me calaba los huesos y la lluvia que parecía querer clavárseme en la piel cual pequeñas dagas. Esas cosas anunciaban la llegada de prometedora tormenta. –Aun no puedo creer que esas creaturas estén entre nosotros-. Dos hombres caminaban en medio del bosque, cargando herramientas de cacería y el cuerpo de un pequeño venado. Veía las manchas de lodo y sangre en sus ropajes, mientras que, en los aun abiertos ojos del difunto animal todavía podía apreciarse su última expresión de miedo. –Escuche que esta noche ejecutaran a otro-. Golpeteo mi corazón dolorosamente por una sola oración, acelerándoseme la respiración en el proceso. –Decían que era un monstro de ojos verdes-. Tronaron las ramas bajo mis pies al momento que salí corriendo velozmente decidida a llegar al pueblo. Jadeaba y el sudor me bajaba por todo el cuerpo en reacción a los nervios presentes, temiendo que efectivamente la creatura de la cual hablaban fuese Natsuki, poseyendo arraigado miedo de no llegar a tiempo en dado caso.

Al pisar la plaza del pueblo había gran cantidad de personas ahí reunidas, todas presenciando un solo acto, todas cargando antorchas que les iluminaban el rostro de desprecio con que miraban el suceso. Ese fuego ardía aun estando bajo lluvia, como alimentado por la ignorancia y egoísmo de esas imprudentes almas predicadoras de desgracia. Queriendo lograr controlar los desenfrenados latidos, di paso tras paso hacia el centro, quedando cada vez más cerca. -¡MATENLA!-. Era el grito que daban todos. -¡QUEMENLA!-. Exigían profesando crueldad en cada silaba. Por medios desconocidos conseguí callar el grito que me desgarraría la garganta y en su lugar me mordí los labios al ver que el cuerpo que tenían ahí encadenado si era el de Natsuki.

Levanto el rostro permitiéndome que se cruzasen nuestras miradas; di un paso enfrente dispuesta a pelear contra cada uno de esos estúpidos para liberarle, y, ella negó con la cabeza previendo mis intenciones. En medio de las antorchas y gritos; movió sus labios diciendo: Márchate. Sálvate. Déjame. Vi la súplica en esos ojos que siempre veía tan seguros, suplicaban que diese la vuelta, ¿Cómo podría haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo podría darle la espalda? ¿Cómo ignorar su muerte? ¿Cómo permitir se convirtiera en cenizas?

-Preguntare solo una vez más-. Juro que anhelaba las miradas pudiesen arrebatar la vida, para ser capaz de asesinar al hombre que hablaba con tanto repudio y superioridad a Natsuki. -¿Dónde se oculta tu mascota?-. Creo sentí congelarse el tiempo al saberme culpable de lo que sucedía, como si la vida diese un paro a las cosas única y especialmente para dedicarme duro golpe. -¿¡Donde está la lycan castaña!? ¡HABLA REPUGNANTE VAMPIRO!-. Con una de las herramientas usadas por los mineros, dio feroz y brutal golpe al abdomen de Natsuki. La mueca de dolor compuesta por sus facciones dejaba en claro que sufría; el desgraciado alzo la herramienta ansiando dar otro golpe. Los labios de ella se mantuvieron sellados ante el hombre, más, sus ojos me gritaban diese la vuelta al presenciar que le llevaba la contraria y me acercaba entre la multitud. Me hervía la sangre dentro de la venas amenazando con hacerlas combustionar, viajando a través de todo mi sistema la mescla de furia y rabia consiguiendo se disparasen las emociones a niveles inexperimentados hasta entonces. Los colmillos crecían en mi boca que, dentro de poco seria un hocico. Las extremidades comenzaban a doler producto del cercano cambio. Rabie cayendo lentamente en el concepto de bestia. Por instinto desvié la mirada de su agónico rostro para enfocarle en las puntas de sus dedos, estos se encontraban carentes de uñas y manchados con un líquido negro. (Lo que vendría siendo la sangre de Natsuki)

-¡MUERE ENGENDRO DE SATANAS!-. Alzo el brazo listo para tirar la antorcha sobre la paja que rodeaba a Natsuki. Las luz desprendida por dicha antorcha a mis ojos solo fue la malicia representada en brillos rojizos y amarillentos.

Libere aullido que hizo eco en la noche, superando a cualquier otro sonido, obligando a todos los presentes a sentir escalofríos recorriéndoles. ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo querían sentir? Pues se los haría conocer si tanto insistían en presenciar monstruos.

No hubo par de ojos que no enfocasen en mi la mirada.

-Márchense ahora-. Mi voz ya era resultado de la mescla entre mis dos seres, estando mucho más cerca de los gruñidos pero perfectamente entendible. Cumplí con advertirles y ni así emprendieron retirada.

Experimente dolor, intenso y palpitante dolor al obligar a mi cuerpo a cambiar de forma sin estar recuperado por completo. Nació el terror en ellos al contemplar que aumentaba de tamaño bajo la capucha, al observar que esta comenzaba a destrozarse abriendo paso a la hija de la luna. -¡UN MONSTRUO!-. Grito temerosa y escandalosa una mujer con antorcha en mano. El pelaje me iba surcando la piel, recubriendo todo a su paso. -¡ES LA LYCAN!-. Vocifero un hombre poniéndose pálido. Mis garras se apoyaron contra el lodo, enterrándose en las entrañas de la tierra.

Cegándome por el enojo, me deje dominar por los instintos al ver que aquel osaba tirar la antorcha en la hoguera de Natsuki. Aullé deseando hacer sangrar los oídos de todos al yo escuchar el grito que a ella le destrozaba la garganta. Su expresión de dolor era más real y "humana" que el podrido corazón de esas bestias. Flexione los músculos de las patas dando salto con el cual quede frente a ella, asiendo temblar la tarima de madera y provocando volase paja incendiada e diversas direcciones. De un zarpazo aleje al hombre, consiente de tener su sangre en la punta de mis garras; enseñando los colmillos más que dispuesta a desgarrarle la garganta con el hocico.

Ordenar prioridades, siendo mi prioridad alejar a Natsuki de las llamas que podrían matarle, además de marcharnos antes que el sol asomase en el horizonte. Rompí las cadenas que aprisionaban su cuerpo en un solo movimiento. Ella estaba demasiado herida, tan herida como yo cuando precisamente fue ella quien me salvo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Me hicieron feliz los comentarios del cap anterior, gracias :3

Nota: Se que los capítulo son cortos pero pues en este fic fue como me salieron creo que tenia ganas de hacer algo no tan extenso. Me gustaría darles gusto y hacerlos más largos pero los capítulos, como había dicho, ya están terminados en mi computadora.

* * *

**LOBA CASTAÑA **

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Danzaron gotas carmines salpicando los rostros de la gente, charcos se formaron en el suelo impregnando la tierra y aire con su aroma, manchas cubrieron los objetos, y, en mi hocico podía sentir como el pelaje y colmillos se empapaban con sangre. Desgarraba, destrozaba, ¡Masacraba! La carne de los pueblerinos; escuchando placenteramente el crujir de los huesos entre mis fauces, acompañados de decenas de gritos.

¿Acaso no querían monstruos? ¿Acaso no contaban decenas de historias donde masacrábamos pueblos? Pues felicidades, por fin lograban traer a la realidad su deseo.

La sangre se aferraba arraigadamente a mi empapado pelaje; en el reflejo de un charco pude percatarme que entre la lluvia y desgracia se observaba a un ser castaño (yo) que cada minuto se aproximaba más a ser carmín. La luna sabía antes nunca había osado herir de esa forma a nadie, las estrellas bien sabían en el fondo me arrepentiría de perpetuar la violencia y muerte; sim embargo repetiría la acción las veces que fuese necesario en nombre de Natsuki. Nos orillaron, me orillaron a eso. ¿Excusas? Quizá, no lo negaba. Pero creía que a esas alturas quien me culpase sería un hipócrita, un cínico. ¿Culparme? ¿Reprocharme mis acciones? ¿Por qué echar en cara suceso que ellos mismos estaban provocando?

Aullé una vez más provocando el llanto en los niños, asustados gritaban y sollozaban por sus padres, susodichos que probablemente ya había asesinado. No negare levante mi pata dispuesta a hundir garras en sus infantes cuerpos; los humanos no se tentaron el corazón, no profesaron ni una mísera pizca de piedad cuando yo era pequeña y mataron a mis padres ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué tener ahora misericordia? Gruñí enseñando los colmillos, diciéndoles que les devoraría de una dentellada.

Una bestia; bajo ese seudónimo respalda lo que hacía, dejando de lado los principios o valores. Harta de contenerme, sentía arder todo un conjunto o mejor dicho revoltijo de emociones y sentimientos que cegarían a cualquiera y lo estaban haciendo conmigo. Gruñí pasando la lengua por mis colmillos, preparada para agregar los siguientes nombres que pesarían en el ataúd sobre mi espalda. La imagen de Natsuki en ese fatal estado me pasaba vez tras vez por la cabeza, alimentando ese incendio emocional. Sus abismales ojos pidiéndome escapara sin ella ¡inaceptable!

Pero… no quise hacerlo, no, más bien no pude hacerlo. La angustia en los ojos de una pequeña niña me lo impidió, veía reflejado en sus iris el miedo y festival de muerte; veía reflejada la bestia que tantas veces negué ser, un error. No, esos niños carecían de culpa en ese gran funeral. Fueron sus padres quienes cometieron las injusticias contra Natsuki, contra mí, no ellos; aunque muy seguramente en un futuro alzarían antorchas y nos darían caza. Pero aún no lo habían hecho.

Probablemente ese razonamiento era una tapadera. Sabía era posible que en realidad no lo hacía porque esos niños fuesen libres de culpa. Quizá solo era una forma de actuar egoísta en la que me ahorraba agregar otra culpa a mi listado. Quizá solo me salvaba a mí misma, tal vez solo me importaba vivir sin sentirme miserable con mis días en compañía de Natsuki.

Retrocedí en propios pasos. Habrían sido no más de 7 minutos de esa pesadilla encarnada para todos, incluyéndome. El sabor de la sangre inundaba hasta el último rincón de mi hocico y lengua. Corrí al lugar de Natsuki, donde ella apenas podía mantener abiertos sus cansados ojos. –Shi…zuru-. Con delicadeza que se de forma perfectamente entendible nadie creería podría tener, entre mis patas le tome para acercarle a mi espalda. La forma humanoide, ese punto medio entre mujer y loba, desapareció para darle paso a mi esencia totalmente lobuna. Acomodándole en mi ensangrentado lomo; con las escasas fuerzas restantes coloco brazos entorno a mi cuello, sosteniéndose. Emprendí carrera de retirada, dejando un cementerio de cuerpos atrás, pensando en salvar a Natsuki, desapareciendo ambas en el bosque justo a tiempo para evitar los rayos del sol.

* * *

Así como conmigo usaron plata buscando herirme de gravedad antes de aplicar la casi letal sentencia, así como se regocijaron en dicha ante los alaridos que exprese humillada; con Natsuki los desgraciados emplearon objetos benditos para infringirle un dolor indescriptible. Las quemaduras resaltaban en su blanquecina piel, mancillándole con malicia, aunque para mí seguía siendo igual de hermosa. Permanecía dormida debido a lo sucedido; mi preocupación iba en aumento dado que como Natsuki carecía de respiración estando inconsciente el saber su estado era complicado, angustiante y desesperante. Le veía ahí recostada pensando en: ¿Cómo la supuesta agua bendita era capaz de causar esos daños? Si ella no era un ser maligno, tenía una esencia hermosa, una forma de ser poco usual pero respetable e inclusive admirable. Me olvide del dolor físico que me embargaba, ignore los recuerdos de esos fatídicos momentos e hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para curarle.

Dos días después despertó; desorientada, con mirada que dejaba atrás su elegancia abriendo paso a los deseos de violencia y un hambre feroz que se delataba en sus dilatadas pupilas. Expiraba un fuerte aire amenazante, lo suficiente para alertarme los sentidos y sentir erizarse los cabellos. Viéndome a profundidad y al mismo tiempo… con plena confianza. Sonreí al verle despierta, ¡la alegría era indescriptible! Natsuki estaría bien y solo eso me importaba, que el mundo se desquebrajara si así lo quería, mientras pudiese deleitarme con sus abismales pupilas. –Shizuru-. La profunda y musical voz, como siempre, como no debía dejar de ser nunca. –Gracias-. Le abrace, le estreche entre mis brazos esperando poder expresarle hasta la última pisca de sentimientos. Aspirando su aroma y conteniendo lágrimas de felicidad.

-Tienes que alimentarte-. Susurre en su oído, aferrándome en ese abrazo segura de no permitir que se negase.

-No lo hare-. Expreso rotundamente, ocultando tras los parpados sus ojos. Apretó los brazos entorno a mi cintura. –Mis colmillos no te dañaran-. Bien sabía yo, sería algo doloroso, su ponzoña no me mataría ni dejaría secuelas más si provocaría me escociese la carne.

-No me dañaras, porque serás tú-. Asegure creyendo firmemente en ello. Para mí no sería ningún daño ofrecerle mi sangre si está significaba bienestar para ella. Sin duda, un taboo que nos condenaría a rondar de boca en boca, un taboo que contadas veces llego a conocerse y era visto con ojos de desprecio. Más eso estaba ausente en cuanto a importancia. –Te lo estoy pidiendo yo, bebe de mí-. Natsuki no podría salir a conseguir su alimento, ni siquiera podría levantarse de esa cama sin un apoyo, y, juro lo habría hecho yo por ella si eso no significase arriesgarnos a una muerte a manos de los humanos.

-¿Estas segura?-. Sus ojos me rebelaban las ansias de recibir alimento, contra la inseguridad de obtener ese mismo alimento de mi cuello.

-Tan segura como que soy una lycan y tu una vampiresa-.

Justamente, aun dudaba de encajarme sus colmillos. Me contemplaba detalladamente buscando cualquier asomo de duda o arrepentimiento ante el ofrecimiento. Le brinde sonrisa con el único propósito de infundirle confianza. –Todo estará bien-. Acaricie su rostro, acercándole a mi cuello lentamente dándole la oportunidad de asimilar el suceso. Rozo su nariz, y, con ella un fresco aliento que complació cada uno de mis poros. Sus manos sostuvieron firme agarre en mi espalda y cintura, en una posición que decía abiertamente: Me perteneces. Por obvios motivos, no presente quejas ante la declaración hecha. Su frio tacto contra mi piel, que solía estar siempre "ardiendo", creaban en unisonó la temperatura perfecta. En pocas palabras, aquello era tanto o más íntimo que hacer el amor.

-Shizuru, te amo-.

-Te amo Natsuki-.

Sentí el filo de sus colmillos rozándome la piel, prometiendo tener la mayor delicadeza posible a la hora de actuar. Finalmente me penetro hundiéndose en mi carne. Fue un momento corto, atreviéndome a decir que inclusive como si no hubiese sucedido. Extrajo sus colmillos; secundando la acción con otra en la cual paso su lengua por la herida. Sentí su saliva inmiscuyéndose y ayudando a cerrar los pequeños cortes, de tal manera que no quedaría cicatriz.

-Te dije que todo estaría bien-. Limpie con el pulgar una gota de sangre que le escapaba en la comisura de los labios. Ella tomo mi mano y lamio susodicho pulgar.

-Exquisito-.

* * *

Fueron pasando los días. Cuidaba de Natsuki y llego mi turno de relatarle historias vividas en mis años de existencia, así como sueños que me gustaría cumplir en un futuro. Curioso el como la vida podía hacer se invirtiesen los lugares, en efecto, todo era posible, hasta lo inimaginable.

Le terminaba de atender las heridas de su brazo derecho cuando me hizo una pregunta muy importante. -¿A dónde iremos Shizuru?-. Tan pronto como Natsuki pudiese caminar normalmente, deberíamos marcharnos por seguridad; mejor no tentar a la suerte, mejor no jugar al borde de la muerte. Lo medite unos segundos, ¿A dónde ir? Siendo lo que éramos, solo queriendo vivir.

-Quizá podría pedir ayuda a una amiga-. Pronuncie estando segura de que esa amiga no me daría la espalda.

-¿Estaría dispuesta a ayudarte aun si voy contigo?-.

-Confió en que tiene buen juicio-. En verdad no creía que fuese una mujer capaz de dejarnos a nuestra pésima suerte. Desde que le conocí me parecía de corazón leal.

-Entonces será nuestra primera opción-.

* * *

Llego la noche en que abandonaríamos la "madriguera" de Natsuki. Empaco las cosas que podrían sernos de utilidad, entre ellas grandes cantidades de oro y cobre, pues sin pensárselo abandono la plata pensando en que podrían ocurrir accidentes; pese presento quejas e intento impedirlo fui yo quien cargo con todo el peso. Su condición era considerablemente peor que la mía. Que sirviese la fuerza dada por mi naturaleza. Tuvimos especial cuidado en que portase prendas capaces de cubrirle totalmente de los rayos solares, en caso de que no lográsemos resguardarnos antes de los amaneceres. Así comenzó nuestro viaje a casa de mi amiga.

En el camino fue interesante escuchar la historia de cómo Natsuki llego al mundo. Era una vampiresa pura en todo el sentido de la palabra, no convertida mediante mordidas, si no que nacida ya con el don de la inmortalidad. Un raro caso, de hecho, casi prácticamente único. Tal como ya había dicho, ella era una vampiresa nada usual.

-Shizuru-. Hubo gran sorpresa formada en las facciones de mi amiga. Creo que el verme en la puerta de su hogar junto con una vampiresa herida fue una singular forma de encontrarnos y sacarle de la rutina. –Pasen, adelante-. La curva cálida entre la comisura de sus labios me dio la confianza suficiente para dar un paso dentro. Francamente, las fuerzas ya menguaban tanto en mis piernas como en las de Natsuki, tenía el hambre suficiente para devorar medio bosque y necesitaba urgentemente tratar las heridas de ambas. Manteniendo el agarre a los dedos de mi vampiresa le jale para que también diese un paso dentro; procurando permanecer en su costado para poder ser el apoyo que le sostuviese. Fortuna y suerte las entregadas a nosotras por ella, pues al brindarnos techo garantizaba el bienestar de Natsuki; el contar con el sol como enemigo, como un constante recordatorio de que el tiempo jugaba a la vez en nuestra contra y a nuestro favor. Significaba que huir de los amaneceres era primordial y ahí fuera faltaban escasos minutos para que el astro dorado se alzara.

-Necesito, necesitamos tu ayuda Mai-. Ofreció asiento que con agradecimiento tomamos; me dolían mucho los pies y los músculos de las piernas se entumecían. Que los cuentos de los humanos no mintiesen, tanto vampiros como lycans podíamos experimentar el cansancio y fatiga.

Natsuki cedió a la falta de energía y colocando cabeza en mi regazo se durmió confiándome la custodia de ese vulnerable estado. Relate a Mai lo sucedido, desde la noche en que casi me matan hasta el punto en que saque a Natsuki de la hoguera. Sus violetas ojos iban pasando por variadas expresiones, estando muy marcadas la tristeza, compasión y enojo. –Iré por sus cabezas-. Mai expiraba aura de enojo. –Jamás aprenden-.

-No, Mai-. Suficiente la sangre que derrame. No volvería a rebajarme al nivel de esas creaturas. –Ellos mismos serán su destrucción-. Pase los dedos entre los cabellos cobaltos de Natsuki, tan sedosos y brillantes, con ese aroma que me hacía adicta. Posiblemente, era el resultado de que desprendiera un olor que existía con el único propósito de ser embriagador e irresistible, mesclado con mi olfato, sentido que predominaba por sobre los otros. A esas alturas ya estaba segura de que podría seguir su aroma entando ambas en extremos contrarios del mundo.

-Tienes razón Shizuru-. Aunque secretamente, aun si yo misma aceptarlo, deseaba verlos arder en una hoguera, complaciéndome con sus gritos.

* * *

Una vez más, las lunas fueron surcando el cielo y con cada una de ellas Natsuki reponía su salud, lo mismo pasaba conmigo. Mai mostraba su buen corazón y conducta maternal llevando alimento para mí; degustaba el paladar con esa jugosa carne puesta en el plato, sencillamente gastronomía exquisita la dada por sus maestrales manos. -¿Siempre fuiste hija de la luna?-. Pregunto antes de dar trago de su copa, la sangre iba por la mitad y resbalaba lentamente en el borde del cual se había bebido.

Por la ventana contemple como en el vidrio se reflejaba la luz de mi madre nocturna, difuminándose con el negro neblinoso de la noche. Sonreí con deje de ironía, era precisamente una de esas noches en que los humanos juraban destrozábamos pueblos enteros. –Siempre, siempre bendecida por la luna y maldita por la plata-. Pose los dedeos en el frío cristal.

Apartándome de la ventana camine al espejo, estando con la parte superior del cuerpo descubierta. Mi espalda estaba totalmente sanada. –Intenta no verlo como marca de desgracia-. Me dijo Natsuki desde atrás, observando ahí mi cicatriz. Parada de espaldas contra el espejo, volteaba el cuello detallando con pesar ese permanente recuerdo que abarcaba diagonalmente desde el hombro hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Mencione que habían sido crueles conmigo, ¿No es así? Natsuki permanecía de pie a un lado del espejo, en esa pose rígida adoptada como costumbre de años. –Si te parece mejor-. Dio unos escasos pasos quedando a solo uno de distancia de mí. –Mírale como la herida que me encargue de sanar-. Frio como siempre, sentí las puntas de sus dedos delineando el inicio de la cicatriz. –La marca de nuestro encuentro, no desgracia, salvación-.

-Es una buena forma de verlo-. Pese estar ella atravesada entre el espejo y yo, seguía siendo la única con reflejo en esa habitación. -¿Por qué no te reflejas?-. Surgió la pregunta en tono que creo sonó demasiado inocente. Natsuki me paso una prenda de suave algodón para cubrir mi desnudez.

Mientras ella pensaba la respuesta, vi sobresalir entre sus labios la diminuta punta de los colmillos; un detalle que seguramente casi nadie notaria al menos que lo estuviesen buscando. –Los humanos dicen que es un castigo divino-. Abroche los botones de la prenda al tiempo que Natsuki retomaba asiento en una sencilla silla de madera. –Pero simplemente creo es parte de mi naturaleza-. Curve labios en sonrisa ante el comentario, mi vampiresa tenía una forma sencilla y objetiva de ver las cosas aunque en ocasiones si les pensaba demasiado. Estiro el brazo, cerrando los dedos entorno a una copa de cristal.

-Es un misterio como mantienes ese aspecto y porte elegante sin jamás haber visto tu la sangre, deleitando a su lengua con la sensación del líquido aun tibio. Le bebía tan placenteramente que le hacía deseable.

-¿Quieres probar?-. Con una pequeña gota escapando de su comisura, me ofreció la copa. ¿Por qué no? Porque en lugar de la sangre, le tenía un gusto infinito a la carne.

-No gracias-. Pero la carne de los humanos me repudiaba. Seguramente más por el rencor hacía ellos que por el verdadero sabor otorgado a mis papilas.

* * *

-Gracias por todo Mai-. Exprese esas palabras acompañadas de un abrazo. –Sabes que nunca lo olvidare-. Por mi honor, por nuestra amistad, que recordaría la ayuda recibida hasta abandonar el mundo terrenal. Nos encontrábamos paradas en el amplio marco de la puerta esperando a que el sol durmiese por completo en el horizonte.

-Un placer ayudarles, Shizuru-. Recordaría esa maternal sonrisa, y, confiaba en que aunque en un año desconocido, volvería a verle cuando menos lo esperara. –Natsuki, encantada de haberte conocido-. Abrazo a Natsuki y está le correspondió la muestra de afecto.

-Cuidare de Shizuru, Mai-.

Continuaría nuestro viaje.

* * *

Sean buenos conmigo y si le gusto comenten :3

Nota: Recomienden mis fics a sus conocidos (?) XD


	4. Capítulo 4

Aaaaa me emociono ver que 8 personas comentaron el capítulo 3, me hicieron feliz x3

Rokujo Torako: Solo queda ser paciente. Lo bueno del internet es que de quererlo podras checar la historia las veces que desees.

Shizuki Kuga: Esque es como por cliche que Nat sea la loba y Shiz la vampira. Tu comentario fue uno de los que más me alegro enserio, gracias.

Gracias a esas personitas que se toman el tiempo de comentarme, de verdad lo agradezco :3

* * *

**LOBA CASTAÑA**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**_A__ÑO 1883, 10 DE ENERO_**

Arrugaba la nariz detestando el fuerte y desagradable aroma impregnado en cada cm de ese sitio, casi como si las paredes expulsasen alientos de muerto o lamentos de desgracia. –Si no llega pronto, nos marcharemos-. Asentí con la cabeza evitando hablar y tener que respirar más de aquel aire. Para ser una taberna, se encontraba más decadente de lo esperado. –Los humanos… acaso este pueblo ¿no conoce la higiene?-. El asco también sensación compartida entre ambas en ese momento; la mueca de desagrado trazada en sus facciones bien podría haber sido tomada por insulto para los presentes.

En la mesa dispuesta a nuestro costado derecho, se encontraban cinco hombres que en manos sostenían cerveza de dudosa procedencia pero bebían con notable gusto de está. No comprendí el gusto que llegaban a tener los hombre por el licor, era irrazonable querer consumir sustancia que les sacaba de sus cinco sentidos. Dando gritos, empleaban un lenguaje de corto vocabulario que además resultaba ser muy vulgar. Los ignoraba concentrándome en propios pensamientos, hasta que, uno de ellos comento oración que me hizo suspirar. –Escuche que la vampira de ojos verdes y su mascota, aquella bestia castaña que dicen posee el infierno mismo en sus ojos-. Ara, los humanos llegaban a ser muy dramáticos tanto en hechos reales como en meras invenciones. Eso del infierno en mis ojos, ¿Lo decían por lo que decían llevaba a cabo o por el color de mis iris? Natsuki cerraba el puño fuertemente contra la mesa, bien sabía yo su enojo acreditado estaba a la referencia de "mascota" hecha en mi nombre. –Volvieron a atacar-. En esas fechas inventaban muchos rumores, decenas de historias en las cuales sin piedad ni misericordia llevábamos la desgracia a los pueblos. Cabe aclarar aquello era insultante, que creyesen que no teníamos mejores cosas que hacer que el destruirlos. Además de ser ignorantes y crueles, eran ególatras; que linda especie…

-¿Esta vez que destruyeron?-. Negué con la cabeza al escuchar eso. Natsuki golpeteaba con los dedos en la mesa, apoyando la espalda contra el algo astillado respaldo de la vieja silla. El humo de los cigarrillos ahí encendidos me quemaba las fosas nasales, repugnantes adicciones a las sustancias dañinas.

-Pues se dice que ayer asesinaron a una familia del pueblo Fukka- Vale, las cosas cada vez ¡se volvían más absurdas! ¡Ridículas!

El pueblo Fukka quedaba a una semana de caminata de esa taberna. Obviamente, los disparates de aquellas bocas mentirosas estaban saliendo de control. Prácticamente nos inculpaban de cualquier mal o desgracia que azotase las tierras. Ya podía ver carteles donde ofreciesen recompensa por nuestras cabezas. –Todos se quejan del lobo, yo digo que más bien deberíamos temerle a quien le domina, a esa abominación de ojos verdes-. ¡Suficiente! ¡Suficiente había escuchado! Me levante de golpe tirando la silla en el proceso; ellos ni cuenta se dieron con el pestilente licor que les corría en las venas, solo seguían enfrascados en difamar cosas que para nada les incumbían.

Entre pasos que liberaban la fuerza del enojo y hacían crujir la madera del suelo, me plante ahí. –Podrían callarse-. Denotaba que en realidad era una orden directa. Burlones por fin me prestaron atención, sonriendo tontamente y tentando la suerte.

Natsuki ya se encontraba de pie junto a mí, observando en silencio mediante mirada fulminante e intimidante, asemejando a que sus pupilas abismales podrían devorarles en cualquier momento. Pero, el maldito licor les restaba el instinto de supervivencia arrebatándoles esa vocecita que en sus cinco sentidos les hubiese gritado saliesen corriendo lejos de nosotras.

La luna supo me estaba esforzando por contenerme y no entrar en fase para asesinarles por andar hablando de cosas que no tenían idea. Una vez que has matado repetirle es más fácil de lo que creen, porque se ha roto esa barrera de inocencia y culpabilidad. En lugar de atacar solo salió un bajo gruñido. -¿Quién te crees para callarnos?-. Me creía uno de los dos seres a los cuales estaban inculpando de monstruosidades, claro estaba, no diría eso.

Clave los pies al poco estable suelo de madera, siendo una tentación romperle en un impulso de ira. Iba a contestar con toda la intención de cerrarles la bocaza que se cargaban, ya fuese mediante palabras o de un puñetazo que les tumbase todos los dientes… la segunda opción tenía preferencia.

-No lo hagas Shizuru. Vámonos-. Usando tono que llevaba por propósito calmarme, me hablo al oído; sus sensatas palabras contra los instintos que empujaban y se arremolinaban en mi interior. –Se quieres matarlos, comparto tu deseo pero ¿recuerdas? Dijimos no seriamos como ellos-. Busco entrelazar nuestros dedos; quede desarmada ante esas palabras, ante su frio tacto.

-De acuerdo-. Susurre apretando la mandíbula. –Vámonos-. Di la vuelta intentando no deshacer esa acción.

-Yo opino que son unas creaturas estúpidas-. Trono, exploto, se combustiono la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Gire rápidamente y en dos grandes zancadas quede frente a la mesa.

De un solo golpe hice volar dicha mesa, desparramando la cerveza por los aires y tirando a los hombres al suelo. –Les dije que se callaran-. Antes de que se les quitara el aturdimiento Natsuki y yo salimos de la taberna difuminándonos con la noche.

* * *

**_AÑO 1883, 23 DE FEBRERO_**

Descansábamos en una posada, esperando a que el sol volviese a dormir para continuar con nuestra trayectoria. ¿A dónde íbamos? A ningún sitio en particular, a todos quizá, ¿Qué haríamos? Vivir, esa era la única respuesta segura e imborrable.

Natsuki me pidió le dejase beber nuevamente mi sangre, avergonzada ante la petición que sus labios pronunciaban pero diciendo que lo necesitaba y prometiendo extraer poca. –Claro que puedes hacerlo-. Le bese suavemente los labios, al instante me correspondió acompañándome en esa pasional danza. Su petición de alimento se cumplió, con una sesión de puro goce y placer.

Las sabanas se removían sobre la cama, impregnándose del aroma de ambos cuerpos y formando un tercero que era la mescla de los dos primeros. –Me excitan tus gruñidos Shizuru-. Besaba mi cuello excluyendo pausas, en un ritmo acelerado del cual ninguna se cansaba. Era verdad, además de gemidos solía soltar gruñidos de placer que delataban mi lado salvaje. Uno que otro crujido de la madera nos hacia los coros en esa carnal canción.

-Creo que mañana habrá quejas de los demás inquilinos-. Descansaba sobre el desnudo y frio pecho de Natsuki, delineando con mi dedo el borde de su busto. Ella acariciaba mi cabello; paro de tararear una canción para contestarme.

-Que lo hagan si gustan, a fin de cuentas en una hora ya no estaremos aquí-. Beso la comisura de mis labios, rozando su colmillo a forma de cariño. Juraría que la sabana que nos cubría de la cintura hacia abajo, seguía descendiendo lentamente.

-¿Cuál será el siguiente destino?-. Cuestione mientras juguetonamente metía la mano debajo de la sabana, buscando cierto punto para humedecerle.

-¿Te parece el reino Garderobe?-. Llegue al sitio que deseaba.

-Me parece bien, pero tardaremos en llegar; ese reino está retirado, muy lejos de aquí-. Deslizo su mano por mi espalda.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo a disposición-. Las sabanas serian removidas otra vez.

* * *

_**AÑO 1883, 2 DE ABRIL**_

-Me gustaría saber cómo Mai nos envía sus paquetes-. Reí ante la mueca de confusión de Natsuki. –Enserio ¿Cómo lo hace?-.

-Es una bruja, tiene más de un buen truco escondido así que mejor resígnate pues estoy segura no lo sabremos-. Mai acostumbraba enviarnos paquetes en distintas ocasiones, paquetes que sinceramente nunca teníamos idea de cuando llegarían pero de la nada aparecían estuviésemos donde estuviésemos. Su contenido solía varias más siempre habían dos cosas incluidas dentro; Sangre para Natsuki y carne para mí.

-La nota dice que ahora corresponden a ¡¿Un dragón?!-. Interesante parecía, ¿sangre y carne de dragón? Mai y sus sorpresas indudablemente.

-Sus regalos pueden ser extravagantes, ¿no es así Natsuki?-. Extrajo un contenedor de vidrio en el cual venía el carmesí líquido, con una etiqueta negra que bordeaba el recipiente. –Míralo así, se asegura de que solo tú y yo podamos tocar lo que nos manda-. Paciente aunque curiosa camine al segundo paquete. –Interesante, nos regala también capuchas nuevas-. ¿Ironías? Sonreí con deje irónico ante la vista.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Si. ¿Recuerdas el cuento de caperucita roja?-. Tome la tela entre los dedos pero sin sacarle de la caja aun.

-Sí, es muy usado en los pueblos cercanos a los bosques. Aun no comprendo como una niña pudo creer que el lobo era su abuela. ¿Por qué preguntas?-.

\- Porque a Mai se le ocurrió vestir con la capa roja al lobo-. Extraje la prenda de color escarlata que tenía una nota: Para Shizuru, espero que te guste.

Su tela era muy suave al tacto, por dentro cálida y acogedora como si fuese a traer el hogar sobre los hombros al usarle; y, lo suficientemente larga para cubrirme por completo. Queriendo verle mejor le desdoble. –Pruébatela-. Complaciéndola, pase la capa por sobre mis hombros, le ate en la parte del cuello y coloque la capucha. La tela caía en cascada, con ondulaciones y dobleces que lejos de darle aspecto descuidado otorgaban misterio. –La loba de capa roja-. Menciono.

-También hay una capucha para ti-. Saque de la caja la segunda prenda, esta de color azul oscuro, elegante, igual a la correspondiente dueña.

-Adoro los regalos de Mai-.

* * *

_**AÑO 1883, 21 DE MAYO**_

En el reino Garderobe casi todos los días eran nublados, con ese gran cielo teñido de gris oscuro y un viento frio que ayudaba a que se viese normal el constante uso de capuchas. Nos establecimos ahí por tiempo indefinido, comprando una casa de mediano tamaño en las afueras, allá a las cercanías del bosque. Al anterior dueño le pareció extraño dos mujeres quisieran adquirir esa propiedad; una pequeña bolsa de oro fue suficiente para eliminar sus dudas y vendérnosla sin cuestionarnos. Los rumores y falsedades que se nos adjudicaban no habían llegado hasta esas tierras, aunque sabíamos que tarde o temprano lo harían. Mientras tanto, disfrutaríamos de esa relativa paz.

Salimos a la calle de adoquines marrones, perdiéndonos entre las decenas de voces y demás sonidos del pueblo. La gente levantaba la mano o inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo, uno que otro intercambiaba unas pocas palabras acerca de que era un buen día; preferentemente manteníamos un contacto mínimo, procurando no resaltar. –Son amables sin tener antorchas en la mano, ¿cierto Shizuru?-. Pese no haber sol, Natsuki seguía usando la capucha en la cabeza, no estaba de más ser cuidadosa. Su enguantada mano sostenía la mía.

-Siguen sin agradarme aun así-. Soplo una brisa que movió ligeramente mi capa. Seguía pareciéndome irónico el color que Mai escogió para la prenda y conociéndole fue completamente intencional. Caminamos durante largos minutos, visitando una que otra tienda en busca de novedades y aprovechando antes de tener que encerrarnos por una temporada. La luna llena estaba por llegar a ese punto en el cual ejercía más fuerza sobre mí, y, bajo esa influencia fácilmente caía ante los impulsos y provocaciones; Natsuki se encargaba de cuidar no cometiese locuras. –Shizuru, ¿Qué pasara cuando nos topemos con otros lycans?-. Ella procuraba hablar bajo, pronunciando sus palabras solo para mí en tono calmado y sereno. Caminaba con porte, aunque aún rígido, ya más relajado en comparación de antes pues eran raros los humanos que andaban tan derechos y aunque nos disgustase debíamos mezclarnos entre ellos.

-Pues… por lo general, solemos ser territoriales-. Y caíamos en un sentimiento de territorialidad con un gran complejo. Acostumbrando ser solitarios, nada de buscar a otros de la misma especie que no fuesen la pareja o crías. –Es casi seguro que ocurrirá un enfrentamiento-. Pronuncie claro, prevenir a Natsuki era importante. –Llega a ocurrir que incluso enfrente de los humanos se entra en fase solo para defender el territorio que se reclama como propio-. Paramos la caminata esperando a que terminase de cruzar una carreta tirada por 2 caballos. –Pero creo en ese sentido, es una ventaja que quedemos pocos-. Los conflictos quedaban muy reducidos gracias a ese motivo.

-Solo nos queda pedir por no toparnos con más seres de la noche, al menos en un buen tiempo-. Tiro de mi mano siguiendo la caminata. –Últimamente tengo un mal presentimiento Shizuru. Asemejando a sentirnos presas-. En otros pueblos había peticiones y recompensas para quien llevase nuestras cabezas, era entendible que nos pulsara la vena de la paranoia.

-Hasta ahora las cosas marchan bien-. En medio de la plática nuestros pasos nos guiaron a la puerta de la librería preferida de Natsuki. –Anda, ve a buscar ese libro que querías-. Acaricie el dorso de enguantada mano. Observándome con mirada que decía: ¿segura? –Anda, aquí te espero como siempre-. Ella sabía yo detestaba el aroma impregnado en las páginas de los viejos tomos que regularmente gustaba de leer.

-Procurare no tardar-. Aseguro y se perdió tras la puerta junto al tintinar de la campana puesta en el marco de está. Alternaba la colocación de mi peso, rolándolo entre ambas piernas para no entumecer ambas. Jugaba con los dedos, golpeteándolos contra mi pierna al tiempo que tarareaba una canción de cuna que mi madre me enseño de pequeña. Las personas pasaban caminando con prisa, las mujeres cuidando sus vestidos y faldas no se levantasen, los hombres procurando sostener sus sombreros para que no salieran volando en una ráfaga repentina.

Me encontraba perfectamente hasta el momento en el que tras un duro choque alguien golpeo mi hombro. El impacto fue doloroso, lo suficiente para obligarme a trastabillar en mi equilibrio. Víctima del temperamento que me marcaba, caí ante el enojo; esa misma noche la luna llena llegaba a su máximo punto. ¿Ni una disculpa? A leguas se notaba el golpe había sido intencional. Estaba por reclamar al susodicho por su grosería sin motivos cuando otro golpe en el hombro contrario me robo la atención. ¿Qué demonios pensaban? –Es la mascota-. Saltaron los nervios inmediatamente. Eran los ex-compañeros de Natsuki, mirándome de manera sarcástica, derramando en cada parpadeo gotas de desprecio.

-Reito, Takeda-. Dije con la garganta seca. Olía sus malas intenciones, apestaban en un modo que pocos podrían entender, muy alejados del adictivo aroma que me hacía dependiente de Natsuki. Cuide la lengua evitando decir palabras que me metiesen en problemas. Cambiando la mirada para con mis iris gritarles que se largaran. El instinto fue más fuerte y de la garganta subió sonido que entre mis labios encontró salida como un gruñido. –La mascota se ha enojado-. Queriendo provocarme dio un empujón. Claro, me provocaba, entraba en fase y los humanos buscarían refundirme en la hoguera, que lindas intenciones…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no muestras a la bestia?-. Reto mordaz ignorando la advertencia de mis pupilas dilatadas. Gruñí pensando en tragarme el orgullo e irme sin dar pelea. Natsuki estaba en la librería, pronto saldría, solo debía aguantarlos lo suficiente. -¿Acaso no puedes?-. Bajo la capa troné los nudillos. Dentro de mi boca pase la lengua por los dientes. –Una mascota que ni siquiera puede transformase a voluntad. Creí que Natsuki conseguiría algo mejor-.

Era eso, ellos creían que era una mera mujer que por una mísera mordida estaba condenada en las noches de luna llena, ellos desconocían que era una lycan. Creían que era una hibrida marginada en lugar de sangre pura. Creían estaba maldita por la luna cuando estaba bendita.

-¿No creen que están demasiado confiados?-. Obraba milagros para negar la salida de mi esencia lobuna, evitando una pelea de la que nadie saldría bien librado. –Les pido me dejen en paz-. Si las cuentas iban a mi favor, en unos instantes por la puerta saldría Natsuki.

-¿Y Natsuki?, ¿Ya te dejo, cierto?-. Volvió a empujarme.

-Calla Reito-. Sonreí placenteramente, Natsuki estaba parada detrás de mí, sosteniéndome tras el empujón recibido y seguramente fulminando con una mirada al par de vampiros. –Lárguense-. Sentencio. –Ahora-. Mencionaba manteniendo modulada la voz, pero, revelando entre las silabas una secreta amenaza.

-Pensé que ya te habías cansado de jugar con tu mascota. Venimos a buscarte Natsuki-. Hablo Takeda ignorándome en la oración pero clavandome cuchillas con sus ojos.

-Creo que ahora eres sordo. Dije que se largaran-. Dictamino repitiendo su orden anterior. Como era de esperar, ni a Reito ni a Takeda les gusto la respuesta. Lo veía en los ojos del segundo, ansiaba llevarse a Natsuki, deseaba verme refundida en una tumba. –Me quedo con Shizuru-. Cruzo los brazos entorno a mi cintura, abrazándome por detrás y apegándome a su cuerpo. -¿Qué esperan?-.

-No tiene sentido, ¡Es una inmunda creatura!-. Comenzaba a sospechar, ya esa idea me pasaba por la mente desde antes, aguijoneando una imaginación en ocasiones problemática. Lo estudie a detalle, buscando la confirmación de mi pensamiento. -¡Quédate conmigo Natsuki!-. ¡Lo sabía! Takeda quería quedarse con Natsuki no solo como compañeros. Por tercera ver gruñí, ¿mencione que era territorial cierto? Esa territorialidad se aplicaba en todo.

-Lárguense. No me interesa saber de ustedes-. Me jalo de la cintura intentando caminar y marcharnos del lugar antes de que yo saltase dispuesta a destrozarles la yugular de una mordida.

-Volveremos a vernos, eso lo garantizo-.

* * *

_**AÑO 1883, 6 DE JUNIO**_

Natsuki leía sentada en un sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, una mano en el mentón y la mirada divagando entre las palabras. Por mi parte, dormitaba sobre la cama descansando después de haber estado cazando en el bosque. Era inevitable me diese sueño poco después de ingerir grandes cantidades de alimento.

-Los rumores se acercan de pueblo en pueblo-. Abrí los ojos, dicho comentario cumplió con eliminarme cualquier pizca de sueño. –Y cada vez inventan más monstruosidades, que por cierto, rozan en lo absurdo-. Gire sobre la cama quedando con la vista fija en el techo.

-¿Ahora que se inventaron?-. Suspire.

-El último rumor es que masacramos a las monjas de un convento; que extraje hasta la última gota de sangre, devoraste inclusive los huesos y nos apareamos salvajemente donde solían orar-. No sabía si reír o llorar.

-Realmente tienen una imaginación demasiado activa y perturbadora-. Gire apoyándome en el costado derecho. -¿Qué tal la lectura?-.

-Muy gratificante-. Coloco un separador entre las páginas, cerro las pastas y deposito en una mesita el libro. Abandono el sitio en el sofá, sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a mí. –Un día dejaran de inventar rumores y solo seremos un cuento para los niños-. Dicho de esa manera resultaba ser muy curioso, éramos reales, completamente reales en todo el sentido de la palabra y nos tacharían de ser solo un cuento.

Me distraje pensando en ello por lo cual me tomo de sorpresa el beso de Natsuki. Movía los labios lentamente dejándome saborearle. Se fue posicionando encima de mí, colocando las piernas a los costados de las mías. –Como adoro me hagas tuya-. Tenía que decírselo, con ella no me gustaba guardarme ni un solo pensamiento.

-Y yo adoro me permitas hacerte mía-.

* * *

_**AÑO 1889, 11 DE DICIEMBRE**_

Cuando los años pasaban era una sensación de satisfacción. Tres años atrás dejamos el pueblo en que residíamos; los rumores divulgaban de boca en boca, esparciendo terroríficas historias de una vampiresa poseedora de ojos verdes y una loba castaña. Forzadas a dejar el sitio pues no era opcional ni cambiar el color de ojos de Natsuki ni el de mi cabello. Marchando de pueblo en pueblo, conociendo tierras que no pensaba llegar a avistar. Cada vez más lejos de nuestro punto inicial.

Nos cubría la noche, desgraciadamente desconocíamos que pronto amanecería. Por cuestión del destino perdimos los cálculos del tiempo, por cuestión del destino caminábamos con la arena bajo nuestros pies. ¿Cómo terminamos ahí? También desconocíamos la razón de eso, sencillamente ahí estábamos, en terrero alejado de la manos de dios.

En medio de pleno desierto, aun a considerable distancia de la cueva que serviría para resguardarnos. Tenía hambre por montones y nada de comida entre mis pertenencias; en aquel silencio que solo era interrumpido por la fría brisa que recorría al desierto por la noche, se escuchaba el rugir de mis entrañas.

Los sucesos se nos volcaron en contra, maldije por lo bajo a la situación, en el distorsionado horizonte avistaba lo que sería gran tormenta de arena y se aproximaba con espeluznante velocidad.

-¡NATSUKI!-. En otra parte del horizonte visualice lo único peor que la tormenta de arena. Las primeras luces del amanecer. -¡EL AMANECER!-. La tranquilidad se esfumo por completo. El alma se nos caía y yo palidecí. La cueva aún se encontraba demasiado lejos, incluso peligrábamos en que fuese solo un espejismo del desierto.

Retire rápidamente mi capa, -¿¡Qué haces Shizuru!?-. Me despojaba de mi ropa a velocidad vertiginosa.

-Entrare en fase-. No espere a que me respondiera. Bajo los efectos de la presión y desesperación realice el cambio en cuestión de dos parpadeos. Natsuki entendió a la perfección y tomando nuestras cosas subió a mi lomo. Emprendí carrera, exigiéndole a cada uno de mis músculos que diesen todo de si e incluso más. Ella se aferraba estrechando mis cabellos entre sus dedos.

La tormenta de arena nos pisaba los talones, prefería ni pensar en los rayos del amanecer. Deseaba Natsuki se aferrase a su capucha firmemente. Podía sentir la arena entibiándose bajo las patas, provocándome bombeasen los nervios ya que eso significaba el sol estaba por mostrarse enteramente. Sentí ella agacho el rostro apegándose a mi pelaje en busca de protegerse. Me alteraba escuchar como el árido viento sacudía su capa, buscando arrancársela. ¡No! ¡Eso no debía suceder! Acelere arriesgándome a desgarrarme los tendones de mis patas.

Maldije cuando mi panorama se encontraba iluminado y lo cueva aún lejos de nuestro alcance. Gruñi furiosa conmigo misma por ser incapaz de ser más rápida.

Y entonces sucedió. Inexplicablemente, la capucha de Natsuki salió volando…

* * *

No me linchen por dejarlo ahí, ¡yo los amo!


	5. Capítulo 5

Woowwwww de verdad que no esperaba que el capítulo 4 tuviese 13 comentarios, me quede con cara de: "¿Enserio? ¡Soy feliz!"

Se que peque al dejar el cap 4 precisamente en esa parte pero no hago nada con malas intenciones (?) Si yo solo quiero entretenerlos con mis historias.

Shizuki Kuga Fujino: Gracias por desearme suerte en mis proyectos, aprecio cada comentario y los suyos siempre me animan mucho. Me hizo el día cuando me dijo que me admira.

A todos los demás también gracias.

Alimentan mi ego y por eso sigo actualizando XD, jaja naa no se crean pero sigan comentando que es droga (?)

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**_1989 agosto 25_**

Más de cien años al lado de esas pupilas abismales. Incontables experiencias las vividas a su lado, muchas de ellas salvando nos de la muerte mutuamente. En ocasiones, aún tenía pesadillas en que se repetía tanto el momento en que técnicamente debí de morir, como el momento en el cual le vi en la hoguera. Jadeaba asustada ante las verídicas imágenes. Sólo me tranquilizaba cuando Natsuki me despertaba mediante caricias y veía fijamente mis ojos.

Dejaba el acelerado ritmo y mi corazón volvía latir con normalidad después de que depositaba dulce beso en mis labios. –Estamos bien–. Me decía abrazándome y apegándome a su cuerpo.

Ese día hace cien años:

Inexplicablemente la capa de Natsuki salió volando. Supe que intentó atraparle con las manos pero la tela huyó entre sus dedos, abandonándole a la suerte. Por mi mente paso todo el repertorio de maldiciones que sabía.

–¡Shizuru detente! –. ¿Qué me detuviese? –¡No me quemó!-. Creí estar escuchando mal al inicio, pero no, hablaba claro y certero. Frene la carrera, medio derrapando en la arena, tuve que encajar las garras para detenerme. –¡El sol no me quema!-. Bajo de mi lomo estupefacta. Los rayos de luz daban contra su rostro y brazos descubiertos de lleno, obviamente me alegraba que no fuese así pero… Natsuki debería arder hasta convertirse en cenizas que se llevase el viento.

–¿Qué sucede? –. Pregunté cuando volví a mi apariencia de mujer.

–No tengo la más remota idea –. Dijo volteando la vista al cielo. –Con que así se ve el sol –.

Ese día ocurrido hace cien años descubrimos que el astro dorado, ese al que tanto habíamos temido durante incontable tiempo… No dañaba a Natsuki. Decir era desconcertante se queda corto, crecía la confusión junto con las dudas. Tiempo después, tras extensas investigaciones para encontrar un "porque", obtuvimos la tan anhelada respuesta: beber repetidamente mi sangre le hizo inmune al sol. No cabíamos en la alegría de saber que quedaríamos libres de ese límite, que dejaríamos atrás el miedo a los amaneceres, que por fin el tiempo jugaría solo en un bando y ese era el bando a nuestro favor.

-¿Estas lista para ir a la ciudad?-. Apareció Natsuki en el marco de la puerta. Su largo cabello peinado en una coleta que llegaba hasta donde la espalda pierde el nombre, con su flequillo y dos mechones enmarcándole el rostro. Vestía con un saco y pantalón formal negros, blusa de botones azul cobalto y zapatos cerrados impecablemente lustrados. Parándose con ese caracterizador porte suyo, la espalda siempre erguida, hombros rectos y mirada en alto, mirada que decía en mayúsculas: Elegancia, Superioridad, Poder. –Solo termino de abrochar mis agujetas-. Era el contraste de Natsuki en todos los sentidos; vestía un jeans suelto con cortes, una playera roja carmesí, chaqueta de cuero y zapatillas converse negras. –Listo-. Puse pies en el suelo abandonando la cama. Acomode la cadena que llevaba bajo la ropa, asegurándome el dije estuviese en el lugar que le correspondía.

Era de noche, alrededor de las 8:40 pm e iríamos a una librería que apenas tenía cuatro días de haber abierto. Caminábamos por la agrietada acera, tomadas de la mano como acto de cariño y costumbre adoptada con los años. En el área donde vivíamos se sabía éramos pareja y después de uno que otro pleito en los cuales Natsuki me detuvo antes de dejar en coma a los imprudentes ignorantes, nos respetaban lo suficiente como para reservarse comentarios desagradables. –Alguien nos está siguiendo-. Dijo Natsuki. Instintivamente olfatee el aire en busca de olores conocidos, ninguno me pareció familiar.

-¿Uno o más?-. Las pisadas de todos repentinamente hacían eco a mis oídos, pasos fuertes y seguros, pasos ligeros y tímidos, pasos neutrales que carecían de una huella en el mundo. Entre todos esos no lograba distinguir cuales pasos estaban tras los nuestros.

-Son 3-. De perfil, usando discreción en la acción Natsuki volteo hacia atrás. –Sólo sé que no son humanos-. Arrugo la nariz. Lo veía en su mirada, estaba disgustada por los anónimos susodichos. Frunció el ceño pensativo sin en ningún momento parar de caminar. A poca distancia de la librería dejaron de seguirnos. Pensé en no darle tanta importancia, era inútil estresarse a base de cobardes que se negaban a darnos la cara.

-Entra conmigo Shizuru. No quiero que te quedes afuera-. A esas alturas seguían sin gustarme las librerías, tampoco tenía odio hacia ellas pero estaban fuera de mis sitios predilectos. –Por favor-. Coloco su fría mano en mi mejilla.

-De acuerdo-. Entramos al lugar. Decenas de estanterías abarcando las paredes y formando pasillos; volúmenes de todos los anchos, texturas y colores; los lomos dejaban fácil adivinar si eran parte de antiguas obras o textos más actuales.

-Deberías ver, quizá encuentres uno que consiga llamar tu atención-. Sonrío al decirlo queriendo motivarme para hacerlo, provocando se me antojase besar esos labios tentadores. Paso la mano por el lomo de un libro colocado en la parte baja de la estantería. –Algún día conseguiré que te guste la lectura-. Quizá un día lo lograse tras tanta insistencia; Natsuki poseía una perseverancia digna de admirar. Suspire expresando un: Suerte en eso. Y, en respuesta río ligeramente olvidando por un pequeño instante, casi inexistente, que al reír así exponía sus colmillos.

Por darle una oportunidad a su petición, o mejor dicho solo por ser ella quien me lo pidió, me separe de Natsuki y ronde por la librería, andando entre los extensos pasillos de estanterías. Agradecía los libros ya no tuviesen impregnado en sus páginas esos ligeros aromas a humedad y "guardado". Deteniéndome casi por inercia al ver la división que dictaba el nombre: "Terror". Siendo lo que era, pocas cosas podían parecerme terroríficas; después de lo visto en el mundo de la noche, escasas cosas, prácticamente nada, me parecían raras o extraordinarias. Teniendo curiosidad por lo que los humanos denominarían historias de terror, entre en ese pasillo.

Ya sea casualidad o causalidad tope con un lomo carmesí que llamo mi atención sencillamente por su intenso color idéntico al de la sangre. Estire el brazo para tomarle con una corazonada extraña metida en el pecho y… ó sorpresa la mía al leer el título: "El lobo de la capa roja". Remarcando la ironía en mis facciones sonreí y voltee el libro para leer lo que algún ignorante escribió creyendo saberlo todo sin saber nada.

"_Aulló a esa que le hubo maldecido y entre fauces predicadoras de muerte masacro a más de un pueblerino inocente. Bestia descrita con ojos que resguardaban al infierno y pelaje castaño que se teñía de carmín. Comenzó la tragedia cuando la bestia saco de la hoguera a otra maligna creatura, un monstro de ojos verdes que se complacía bebiendo sangre._

_Muchos temieron al lobo, que entre los humanos andaba tranquilamente vistiendo capa roja; muchos otros temieron a los ojos verdes que precisamente controlaban a la bestia._

_Pero algo fue seguro… todos temblaban cuando aparecían ambos."_

-Al parecer de verdad terminamos siendo un cuento-. Regrese el libro a la estantería, sintiendo que un peso me era retirado de la espalda. Esa historia la sabía sin tener que leerla y estaba segura que entre esas páginas encontraría más mentiras que verdades. Sacudí la cabeza despojándome de los recuerdos. El brillo de las antorchas encandilándome aún en memorias, gritos maldiciendo nuestra existencia y plata atravesándome el cuerpo. Grrrr, ¿Inocentes pueblerinos? Era un enigma como conseguían dormir teniendo tantas mentiras en sus bocas. Eso era tan falso como nosotras verdaderas. Con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta salí del pasillo, dirigiéndome a donde se supone encontraría a Natsuki.

-¿Encontraste uno que te interesara leer?-. Pregunto desde donde estaba agachada. A un costado ya tenía una pila con 7 libros, todos de un grosor ancho y seguramente contenido apto solo para lectores experimentados.

-No. Pero te confirmo que ahora si somos un cuento en toda la extensión de la palabra-. Coloco dos libros más en la pila y se levantó cargándolos fácilmente. El brillo en sus iris me gritaba que ansiaba llegar a casa para poder iniciar una extensa y prolongada lectura. Acercándome a su costado retire los libros de sus manos asiendo a la tarea de cargarlos todos yo.

-Sabía que pasaría-. Tomo dinero de su bolsillo, una buena cantidad de billetes que harían feliz al dueño de la librería. Salimos del local.

-Mascota-. Inmediatamente distinguí esa voz que en una sola palabra buscaba insultarme. Ajena a sentir saltar los nervios o el pánico. Extrañamente, estaba en un estado neutral. Relaje los puños en un intento por no recurrir directamente a la violencia.

Girando sobre mis talones di la vuelta. Natsuki hizo lo mismo, encarando ambas a Reito y Takeda. –Que bien, te adiestraron para ser también un sirviente además de mascota-. Indico Takeda con la vista la pila de libros que cargaba, exponiendo colmillos fuera de los labios que se curveaban burlonamente. Hace medio siglo que teníamos la suerte de no coincidir con ellos. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, desvié la mirada a un tercer individuo. La neutralidad se fue a volar muy lejos, brotaron los instintos asesino y juraba que ahí si le desgarraría la yugular a esos vampiros infelices.

Las personas, ajenas a esa escena que estaba iniciando entre dos grupos confrontados a través de los años, pasaban caminando e ignorando cualquier problema que pudiese surgir en las calles… total, solo éramos cuatro jóvenes que quizá solo tendrían una "pequeña pelea" que "no le importaría a nadie". –Libérale-. Pronuncie a secas, sin rodeos ni explicaciones pues era perfectamente entendible a que me refería. La garganta iba secándoseme. Los libros en mis manos aumentaron su peso.

-¿De qué hablas escoria?-. Se hizo el desentendido Reito. Aun buscaban provocarme, ahora si sabiendo que podría entrar en fase cuando se me diese la gana. Ansiaba encajar los colmillos y garras en su cuerpo para por fin deshacerme de ellos.

-Libérale-. Ahora fue Natsuki quien lo dijo. Sus pupilas abismales observaban fijamente el cuerpo "oculto" tras ellos dos. Se dejó entre ver una relativamente pequeña figura. Cabello negro, corto y despeinado en forma de picos que apuntaban a distintas direcciones; ojos melancólicos poseedores de color dorado y en su cuello el maldito collar que le obligaban a usar. –Libérale- Repetimos al unísono, indignadas y molestas por tal insulto.

-¿Por qué te molestas Natsuki?-. Takeda inclino el cuello y entrecerró los ojos. –Es solo nuestra mascota-. De una patada obligo a la pequeña figura a avanzar. Sentí compasión al escucharle soltar un débil quejido y ver las cicatrices que intentaba ocultar bajo la ropa. Técnicamente apenas un cachorro, sobretodo comparándole conmigo.

Natsuki dio dos pasos enfrente, imponiendo su persona a los otros dos vampiros e hizo retrocedieran siendo ellos inconscientes de tal hecho. –Takeda, Reito-. Siseo al hablar, prometiendo en aquel tono recurrir a la violencia si se le llevaba la contraria. –Más les vale dejarle aquí e irse ahora mismo-. Gruñí, solo por reflejo de mi naturaleza- Voltee a ver al cielo, un rápido vistazo en el cual enfoque a la luna llena entre cubierta por las nubes.

Perdidos en nuestro propio mundo, los cinco fuimos avanzando hacia las penumbras de un solitario callejón sabiendo a ciencia cierta sería inevitable un pleito del que ningún lado saldría completamente librado. Fuera de la vista de los humanos, rodeados de un putrefacto aroma a basura que me quemaba las fosas nasales, con el débil sonido de goteras y el chillido de las ratas. -¿Por qué tienen a una lycan?-. Pregunto muy molesta Natsuki; si inclusive un ciego notaria que el trato recibido por mi hermana de la luna era uno inapropiado, cruel y sádico.

-Le encontramos por ahí, y, ya sabes, pensamos que podría ser un útil sirviente/mascota-. Destilaba un profundo odio dedicado a toda mi especie. Un temblor embargo mis extremidades, cruzo mi abdomen revolviéndome las entrañas e hizo sentir se sacudió cada uno de mis huesos; ya sabía era la ira repartiéndose en cada célula que me perteneciese. Contemple en medio de la oscuridad como Takeda del bolsillo extrajo pequeño artefacto y le acerco a la lycan. Grito subió al cielo perdiéndose en la fría noche, seguido de un débil quejido y el comienzo de un lloriqueo. –Natsuki, tienen plata-. Otra cosa no haría gemir con esa agonía a la indefensa creatura.

-Te advertí que si volvías a cometer una estupidez-. En tono bajo pronuncio Natsuki. –La inmortalidad de la que tanto presumes llegaría a su fin-. Podía jurar segura de ello, que el imbécil sencillamente fue demasiado lento para percatarse de que Natsuki llego a su lado en un parpadeo y usando la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle la mano le arrebato el objeto de plata. Una ola de placer me embargo al escucharlo gritar por perder parte de su extremidad. Tales gritos y nadie se asomaba al callejón, ni si quiera para calmar su morbosidad, ¿ven cómo eran los humanos? –Quiero matarte, pero sé que Shizuru lo ansía más que yo-. Sin ninguno de nosotros darnos cuenta a tiempo, Reito se esfumo del sitio abandonando al que declaraba como inseparable compañero. En una esquina la lycan permanecía en una especie de estado de shock, abrazándose así misma con mirada desenfocada e incrédula.

Otro rápido vistazo a la luna, como pidiéndole permiso a mi señora plateada para convertirme en la asesina de aquel vampiro, y, al verle totalmente despejada de la nubes le tome como una respuesta afirmativa. Baje la mirada sonriendo de la misma forma que él me sonreía al decirme mascota. Camine hacia Takeda, quitándome mi chaqueta indispuesta destrozarle en el la transformación. Natsuki le aventó contra la pared en fuerte estruendo.

Ardió la sangre queriendo combustionar me las venas en una especie de explosión; y, con un aullido anuncie el pelaje ya me cubría la piel. Parándome en las patas traseras, mostrando en todo su esplendor a la creatura que colocaba un punto medio entre mujer y loba.

Despojado de la plata que portaba anteriormente, la osadía se esfumo dejándolo como el cobarde que era. Retrocedió en el suelo, apegando la espalda a la pared. Solo no sudaba en frio porque era biológicamente imposible para él.

Takeda observaba suplicante a Natsuki, rogándole que le salvase de sucumbir a la muerte que me encargaría de hacer dolorosa. Ella simplemente alzo la mirada en gesto de superioridad, para, después sonreír sádicamente queriendo terminar de hundir al vampiro. –Jamás me caíste bien Takeda-. La cara del susodicho se deformo en una mueca de horror puro. Avance hacia él gruñendo más fuerte de lo común.

-Nat… Natsuki-. Tembloroso dijo el nombre de mi vampiresa oji-verde.

-No oses pronunciar mi nombre, basura-. Natsuki retrocedió cinco pasos, alejándose de la escena a una distancia en la que pudiese contemplar todo sin salpicarse de sangre.

Y consiguientemente a eso, abrí las fauces y agregue otro nombre a mi lista de difuntos.

* * *

Regresamos al departamento; le había pasado sus libros a Natsuki, y, yo cargaba a la lycan de dorados ojos en mi espalda. Dispuestas a remediar lo que dos insensatos causaron. Por fortuna a la entrada del edificio no había nadie, se encontraba en su totalidad solo. Pasamos tranquilamente camino a las escaleras y subimos hasta el piso en el cual habitábamos. Seguras entre esas paredes, nos encargamos de quitarle ese odioso collar que me marcaba como una mascota.

La lycan a la que salvamos era tan solo una adolescente, si se ponía en años de la señora luna, tan solo una cachorra. Por nombre tenía Mikoto y, nos agradecía teniendo cada palabra colmada de sinceridad y aprecio.

-¿Ustedes son pareja?-. Pregunto inocentemente tras su cuarto plato de comida. Expirando curiosidad e intriga.

-Así es, ya hace más de un siglo-. Contesto Natsuki desde su silla en la mesa. Mientras Mikoto había estado inconsciente, me confeso sentía necesidad por ayudarle y le generaba un sentimiento de confianza desde el primer avistamiento. Yo solo sonreí, una vampiresa que ya había salvado a dos lycans solo porque le parecía lo correcto. Sin duda, era afortunada por ser la pareja que estuviese a su lado.

-Se ven lindas juntas-. Sonrió abiertamente Mikoto.

Teníamos dos cuartos extra sin utilizar, podríamos darle uno a la pequeña. Natsuki quería cuidarle, yo quería hacer lo mismo y al parecer le caíamos muy bien a Mikoto. ¿Por qué no dejar que se quedase con nosotras?

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Extrañada, pensando que un vecino nos vio y preguntaría si estábamos bien o por morbo iba a investigar que estábamos haciendo, fui a la puerta. Puse la mano en el picaporte, girándolo por inercia y abrí. Me sorprendí mucho al verle ahí parada.

-Mai-. Le abrace y me correspondió.

-Necesito su ayuda Shizuru-.

* * *

Ya el siguiente sera el último capitulo. Les voy avisando...


	6. Capítulo 6

Pues ya llega el capítulo final de este fic. Gracias a quienes le dieron la oportunidad y dedicaron el tiempo a leerlo.

Luceroluna191: prefiero rw, pero cualquiera de las dos opciones esta bien :3

andreinasophia: esque yo los veo como droga (?)

Shizsuki Kuga FUjino: es el ultimo capítulo por que no quiero extenderlo cuando ya tenia pensado el final, es mi manera de cuidar que la historia no se deforme.

**Gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras. Espero mis siguientes historias también sean de su agrado. **

* * *

**LOBA CASTAÑA**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Sufren todos, mis hermanos de la luna, los bebedores de sangre, los obradores de magia. Las mismas equivocaciones, las mismas plegarias ignoradas, el mismo dolor palpitante a carne viva. ¿Solo porque no somos humanos? ¡Es absurdo! ¡Este mundo nos pertenece a todos! No sé adueñen de algo para simplemente destruirlo… ¿Solo porque se sienten inferiores y nos tienen miedo? Esa es una pregunta con demasiado peso; he llegado a la conclusión de que no temen a nuestros colmillos y garras, temen a no tenerles ustedes, no temen a nuestra fuerza, temen carecer de ella, temen de sí mismos. No digo que nos tengan envidia, porque sería tan absurdo como la egolatría y egoísmo que ostentan; digo que temen estar en niveles desiguales, temen que podamos ganarles.

Lo dicho antes se repite, nos convierten en historias para creer que no existe nada ahí fuera capaz de superarles. Irónicamente ahí se oculta el mayor problema de su especie, disfrazan su propia debilidad para no sentirse débiles ante otros y meramente merman más la fuerza que presumen.

Vuelvo a decirles:

¿Son reales o paranoias de una mente? Porque por mi parte puedo decir soy completamente real, tan real como el constante latir que les mantiene con vida.

Los años no me borraran del mapa así como tampoco cambiaran su ignorancia.

Tendremos que "convivir" hasta que uno sucumba ante sus errores; caminen con cuidado, nunca sabrán donde nos encontramos y puede ser que un día queramos volver reales sus cuentos de terror.

Espero mis aullidos y gruñidos no les molesten al dormir…

* * *

**1989 agosto 25**

-Necesito su ayuda Shizuru-. Mai me abrazo con fuerza, liberando todo el aire contenido en un prolongado suspiro cansino. No entendía que le sucedía, tampoco pediría explicaciones, solo le extendería la mano como ella hizo en el pasado. Le di paso libre para que entrara al departamento. Podía oler el aroma de la sangre entre sus ropajes. Poco después le vi tambalear, rodillas debilitadas y músculos fatigados; perdió el equilibrio cediendo a la gravedad. Alcance a parar su caída atrapándole en brazos justo a tiempo para que sus ojos se cerrasen dando pasó a la inconciencia. Sentí los nervios rozando a flor de piel, abriéndose paso entre los poros para salir en sudor frio. Alzando la mirada hacia Natsuki pedí ayuda.

Mikoto se asustó por la presencia de Mai, solo ella sabría el motivo por el que le provocase miedo el fuerte aroma de bruja que desprendía mi amiga. Sospechaba tendría estrecha relación con las crueles torturas aplicadas por Reito y Takeda. Me hice la anotación mental de checar a fondo el cuerpo de Mikoto para saber qué tipo de daños le habían hecho. Técnicamente, la pequeña lycan ahora era responsabilidad mía.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-. Pregunte desde mi asiento en el borde de la cama, cuando, Mai abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose al cambio de luz. Serví agua en un cristalino vaso. Estire el brazo ofreciéndoselo. Con esfuerzo levanto la parte superior del cuerpo y tomo el objeto con dedos débiles. Observe atenta por si necesitaba ayuda.

-Me siento en un estado deplorable-. Bebió despacio, apenas dando sorbos cortos pese se notaba su cuerpo gritaba por ser hidratado; tenía los labios secos, las manos temblorosas, su voz sonaba decepcionada, cansada, harta del mundo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-. Tocaba las sabanas de la cama, acariciándolas automáticamente. –No contestes si así lo deseas Mai-. Debía respetar su privacidad. Aunque, quería saber la razón de su estado vulnerable; quería saber si tendría que ir a cazar cabezas esa noche.

-Estaba en un pueblo en las montañas-. Lamentablemente tenía una idea del rumbo que tomaría el relato. Bastaba ver su mirada perdida en los recuerdos para saber que sentía cosas similares a mi cuando yo caminaba bajo la lluvia el día que creí moriría. Acalle sonido esperando a que continuara, dándole el tiempo que necesitara. En la sala Natsuki atendía a Mikoto, diciéndole Mai era una amiga nuestra y pese ser una bruja era por de más bondadosa, por lo tanto ella no tenía nada que temer a la oji- violeta. De perfil vi la hora en el reloj puesto sobre la puerta. Apreté los labios. –Solo estaba de paso. Cometí el error de ayudar a la hija de una familia humana-. Deslice la mano sobre las sabanas para tomar la suya queriendo confortarle. –No tenían ni para comer, ¿Cómo pagarían un médico?-. Cerro la boca apretando los dientes enojada, decepcionada. –Un poco de magia, un hechizo para curarle-. Tras su desmayo le cargue a la habitación y Natsuki curo sus sangrientas heridas escondidas bajo la capa que tenía señas de haber sido quemada en áreas y aun desprendía aroma a ceniza. –La niña me lo agradeció-. Sonrío amargamente, reflejando la decepción clavada en lo más profundo de sus pupilas. –Pero lo padres lo contaron a todos-. ¡Malditos desagradecidos! –Intentaron asesinarme diciendo merecía el infierno-. Aspire hondo, apretando su mano. Volteo a verme, sentía su dolor. –Tal como dijiste Shizuru; el brillo de las antorchas es horrible, danzan las llamas ante tus ojos, besándote la piel y predicando la muerte-.

-Ya estas a salvo Mai-. Por mi cuenta corría que sí. Agradecimiento a quien se debiese. La lealtad era algo tan importante como la vida misma para mi especie. Después de Natsuki, Mai era quien más importancia tenia, en quien confiaba, a quien protegería. Sabía su nivel de magia era por demás alto, pero en ese momento estaba vulnerable. –Descansa, confía en que te cuidaremos-. Me entrego el vaso vacío y lo coloque junto a la jarra de agua.

-Gracias-. Volvió al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**1989 agosto 30**

-Me alegra ver que Mai mejorara rápidamente-. Acompañada de Natsuki, caminábamos ambas por la banqueta, cargando bolsas llenas de comida para nuestras dos invitadas, además de dos nuevos libros para mi adicta a la lectura. –Es un alivio saber estarán bien, tanto ella como Mikoto-. Sabía perfectamente que Natsuki se negaría a admitirlo en voz alta, pero, se preocupaba mucho por Mikoto y Mai. Sería una bebedora de sangre por naturaleza, sin embargo, también por naturaleza tenía una mano compasiva para con los suyos.

-Tenemos esa ventaja sobre los humanos, sanamos rápidamente mientras a ellos el tiempo parece tenerles lastima-.

-¡Hey Fujino!-. Negué con la cabeza, previendo las intenciones del chico. Ignorándole, por su propio bien, seguí caminando tomada a la mano de Natsuki. -¡Comparte a esa hermosura que te cargas!-. Ese momento en que me preguntaba si quizá eran tontos y no aprendían de sus errores o gustaban del dolor basado en mis puños.

-Tranquila Shizuru, solo ignóralo-. Quería replicar para poder darme la vuelta y darle un buen puñetazo que le tirase al suelo. Pero, entre sutiles movimientos y susurros hablo a mí oído. –Yo misma lo asesinare si te sigue molestando-. Asentí, convencida tanto por sus palabras como por su adictivo aliento. Asesinar se tornaba como cualquier otra cosa después de hacerle repetidamente. –Además, llegando a casa te hare el amor-. Motivadas por el deseo carnal, avanzamos con mayor velocidad; ansiosa y deseosa de sentir sus gélidas manos recorriéndome el cuerpo, el roce sus colmillos tentándome la piel, su pasión encendiéndome hasta el alma.

Sabía gracias a mi olfato, el chico nos seguía de cerca con pasos torpes típicos de adolescentes. También detectaba el olor de la lujuria que expiraba cada uno de los sudorosos poros. Era muy fácil imaginar que en la entre pierna ya se le formaba una repugnante erección nacida del morbo. –Natsuki-. Con tan solo imaginar se excitaba pensando en la imagen de MI NATSUKI, olvidaba la prudencia dejándole dentro de un cajón bajo llave. No de forma literal, pero, asemejaba a mi vista tornarse rojiza como manipulada por la territorialidad.

Al girar lentamente la cabeza, en casi imperceptible inclina miento que permitió viese por el rabillo del ojo. Respire enfadada, contando desde 1000 hasta uno en un intento por controlar los instintos. -¿Me deshago de él ahora?-. Pregunto tranquilamente, casi como si preguntase si prendía el foco de la habitación. Casualmente, por fortuna para nosotras y desgracia para él. La noche caía siendo que en poco seria negro el cielo y por lo tanto nos resultaría relativamente fácil borrarlo del mapa discretamente. Pasaba por mi cabeza la idea de que a nadie importaría el suceso. Solo sería un delito más archivado en los casos sin resolver de la policía, y, quizá ni eso.

-Si-. Probablemente hubiese sido más compasiva si el tipo no pensase con la entrepierna, o, ya mínimo que se reservase los comentarios brotados desde ahí. Aclarando, preferiría ser yo quien le parase el corazón, más en ocasiones los deseos tenían que desplazarse.

-De acuerdo-. Alentamos un poco la caminata, siendo los pasos cortos y dados sobre las grietas en la acera; esperábamos a que las estrellas resguardasen nuestros actos. –Ya me estaba dado sed-. Ladeo sonrisa cómplice que le correspondí sintiendo en el estómago cosquilleo bajando hacia mi intimidad, ver su perfecta dentadura iniciaba un brote de alegría y excitación entremezcladas. A través del paso de los años, contemplar sus colmillos se había convertido en sinónimo de erotismo.

Disimuladamente me fue pasando las cosas que ella cargaba, el peso entre mis dedos se calculaba como poco pese ser sus bueno kilos. Finalmente inicio el reino de la señora plateada. –Provecho-. Mencione cerca de su oído al momento que se dio la vuelta girando sobre sus talones. –Gracias-. Murmuro metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos. Vi de perfil que al caminar golpeo intencionalmente el hombro del chico e hizo parecer un accidente, incluso yo lo habría pensado de no ser porque sabía era imposible ella tropezara. Faltando a sus perfectos modales, ignoro el quejido y omitió disculparse. Ya le daba al chico "su motivo para seguirla". Sonreí recargándome contra la pared de ladrillos. "Enojado" Se fue siguiendo a Natsuki pasando por alto que ella dirigía la trayectoria a un solitario callejón. Conté hasta cinco; conociéndola, ya estaría succionando la sangre desde el hombro, usando una mano para silenciar los gritos y la contraria ocupada en mantenerlo inmovilizado. Salude en un movimiento de cabeza a un señor que teníamos por vecino, a decir verdad, era muy agradable y uno de los pocos humanos que me caían bien. -¿A Natsuki volvió a olvidársele algo en el supermercado?-. Cuestiono curioso en una sonrisa de esas que en los viejitos dan ternura. –Sí, volvió por su bebida preferida-. Despidiéndose volví a quedar sola en mi espera.

Miraba las estrellas imaginando los tiempos en los cuales era más fácil visualizarles, claramente ahí seguían sin embargo iba siendo una tarea complicada apreciarles en medio de las luces artificiales. Dos minutos después detecte los seguros pasos de Natsuki y voltee la mirada en su dirección. Caminando con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra sosteniendo un pañuelo con el cual se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios. Pequeñas manchas rojas adornaban la blanca tela. -¿Tarde mucho?-. Metió el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

-No. Sabes que puedes tomarte el tiempo que desees-. Ella no me presionaba cuando yo andaba de casería en el bosque. Tomo algunas de las bolsas y seguimos la acostumbrada trayectoria al departamento.

-¿Cuál es la versión de esta ocasión?-. Subíamos las escaleras del edificio. Generalmente Natsuki prefería sangre de animales, aunque, en ocasiones recurría a la de los humanos y dado el descuido no regia entre sus características siempre tenía un mentira para justificarle en caso de ser necesario.

-Apuñalamiento y robo-.

Puse la llave en el picaporte. -¡No Mikoto! ¡Noooo!-. Gritaba Mai. -¡Retrocede! ¡Aléjate o no respondo!-. Reí por lo bajo ante los gritos.

-Se llevan muy bien, ¿No?-. Dijo Natsuki también riendo. Gire el picaporte abriendo la puerta.

Mikoto mantenía a Mai en el sofá, arrinconándola con su pequeño cuerpo lobuno, daba lamidas al rostro de la bruja que reía intentando quitársela de encima sin realmente quererlo. Daban ternura en su sencillo acto, y, eso que solo tenían una semana de conocerse.

* * *

**1989 septiembre 7**

Reposaba en el sofá, las noticias sonaban de fondo, Natsuki recargaba la cabeza en mi pecho y se abrazaba a mi cintura. Sentía embriagar los cinco sentido, sobretodo el tacto y olfato. Respiraba acompasando su ritmo al mío. –Ayer Mikoto me pregunto sobre los collares que usamos-. Tranquila lo contaba acurrucándose más contra mi pecho. –Le sorprendió cuando le conté su motivo, y, dijo que somos la definición de cursilería-.

Ambas llevábamos una cadena de platino al cuello. De la suya pendía un frasco que encerraba pequeña moneda de plata; de la mía, colgaba un frasco que contenía agua bendita. Hace tres cuartos de siglo que les portábamos; eran el signo de nuestro inicio, cuando ambas nos salvamos mutuamente del daño infringido por tales cosas. Era signo de confianza, dejando resguardar a la otra nuestra debilidad.

Puse la mano sobre la suya, acariciando sus dedos. –Admitamos que puede sonar un poco cursi Natsuki, pero tú y yo sabemos su importancia-. Le bese suavemente ralentizando el tiempo. –Además, presiento que la pequeña lycan es quien Mai ha estado esperando-. Pronuncie segura de la corazonada. Creía esos ojos dorados estaban hechos para contemplar a los violetas. Viendo la forma en que se observaban, el cómo jugaban buscando estar en constante contacto; quizá ni ellas mismas se daban cuenta aun pero para mí era claro.

-Yo presiento que ellas no estarán aquí temporalmente-. A mí no me molestaba su compañía, a Natsuki tampoco. Mejor estar así, pudiendo cuidarnos la espalda entre nosotras.

* * *

**1989 diciembre 12**

La ciudad caía víctima de un atroz frio, los vientos provocaban incluso las pestañas se endurecieran, rondábamos temperaturas bajo cero. Los noticieros pedían a los ciudadanos fuesen prudentes y no saliesen de sus hogares al menos que fuese completamente necesario. Se anunciaba que niños y ancianos sucumbían ante las fauces del crudo invierno. Evidentemente los humanos estaban que rogaban al cielo por que finalizara la gélida estación, eso, o rogaban por que el dinero les alcanzara para pagar la calefacción.

Dentro del departamento se contaba una historia muy distinta a la de ellos. Salí caminando de la habitación hacia la sala para retornar a la película que veía con las chicas. Vestía con un sencillo short deportivo negro, una sudadera delgada azul oscuro que llevaba arremangada hasta los codos y mis converse negros. Troné el cuello para desentumirle y tome asiento en las piernas de Natsuki. Abrazo mi cintura y deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

-Ustedes son suertudas, no sufren por el frio, ¡Ni tú, ni Natsuki, ni Mikoto!-. Voltee a ver a Mai intentando suprimir una sonrisa. ¿Qué culpa teníamos nosotras de prácticamente ser inmunes al frio? Natsuki siempre estaba gélida cual hielo, sería tonto que le diese frio por más cruel que el invierno fuese, su cuerpo estaba hecho para que la temperatura no le afectase ni una pizca. Por parte de Mikoto y mía, al ser lycans estábamos dotadas de una temperatura corporal que podría llegar a los 40 °C independientemente del clima o condiciones externas.

-No te quejes Mai, tampoco es que tengas frio. ¿Recuerdas que usaste un hechizo para mantenerte tibia?-. A fin de cuentas, su naturaleza también le salvaba de tener que estar temblando y castañeando los dientes.

-Pero debo estar recordando aplicarlo cada dos horas-. Lo decía como si tuviese mala memoria. ¡Las brujas no olvidaban nada! Si recordaba cosas sobre mí que por azares del destino ni yo lograba traer a memoria.

-Entonces, dile a Mikoto que te abrace, es un calentador por excelencia-. Dijo directa y certera Natsuki, señalando la perfecta solución. Cerró más el abrazo entorno a mi cintura apegándome a su pecho.

-¡Natsuki!-. Fue imposible seguir suprimiendo mi sonrisa y la carcajada que me subía por la garganta. Mai relucía un fuerte color rojo en las mejillas.

-¡Yo abrazo a Mai! se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola al tiempo que sonreía inocentemente.

Continuo la película, nuestras dos amigas cedieron al sueño antes de llegar al final; se veían tan cómodas en el sofá que optamos por dejarles seguir durmiendo ahí, en algún punto de la noche despertarían e irían a la cama por su cuenta.

Entramos a la habitación viendo la cama tendida a la perfección por manos de Natsuki; las sabanas de un violeta oscuro, las fundas de las almohadas de blanco impecable, ambas telas impregnadas de su aroma y el mío entremezclados creando maravillosa armonía. El sueño había decidido que me llegaría tarde, mis ojos se concentraban en observar a detalle la figura de mi vampiresa que se movía a través de la habitación buscando su ropa para dormir. Despojándose de la blusa blanca que portaba, dejando deslizase por sus hombros y cayese al suelo en reacción a la gravedad. Definitivamente, todo concepto de sueño o cansancio desapareció del vocabulario. Aquellos delgados tirantes también encontraron camino a través de los rectos y blancos hombros, dejando la tersa piel totalmente al descubierto.

Guiada por el instinto carnal, camine silenciosamente hasta quedar detrás de ella, justo antes de que se colocase la prenda para dormir crucé los brazos en su abdomen palpando cada minúscula parte de piel que me fuese posible. Bese su hombro escuchando cambiaba el ritmo con que respiraba. Sentí ese amado tacto rozándome los dedos, esas manos acoplándose por sobre las mías. –Shizuru-. Se detuvo el tictac de las manecillas, aislándose todo entre esas cuatros paredes que nos resguardaban; escucharla decir mi nombre era el deseo que me nacía en todo el cuerpo, lo único mejor a eso, eran los gemidos expresados desde sus labios.

Aspiraba ese adictico aroma que me hacía perder los estribos, sin penas aceptaba, la brecha entre mujer y animal quedaba difuminada cuando sus labios me poseían. En un jadeo, quizá solo el inicio de uno, incline la cabeza para que las palabras, ese susurro por decir, llegase justo a su oído sin espacios de intermedio. –Natsuki, hazme el amor-. Mordí su oreja, pasando la lengua por ella para bajar por su cuello y terminar besando su hombro.

-Sera todo un placer, mi hermosa Shizuru-. Se dio la vuelta encarándome, dándome todo en apenas un respiro, regalándome el mayor obsequio con solo mantener el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos. –Te amo, te amo demasiado-. Me beso, usando pasión y salvajismo desde el inicio.

Afuera se escuchaban los fuertes vientos azotando las ventanas e incluso crujían las ramas de los árboles con la fuerza del invierno. Los vidrios se empañaban producto del frio exterior. En la cama nuestros cuerpos parecían olvidarse de aquello, el calor que emitía era suficiente para emparejar la temperatura de Natsuki a la mía. Paso la mano delineando la cicatriz que me surcaba desde el hombro hasta terminar la espalda, recorriéndole después con besos cargados de lujuria. Yo sería la bestia en la noche, pero, Natsuki era la dueña y ama en la cama. Con gusto me convertía en su sumisa estando entre las sabanas.

-Sabes que no te dejare dormir, ¿cierto?-. Quemaba la piel que ella iba tocando, hubiera dicho que no me importaría combustionar en ese instante pero de ser así no podría volver a gozar con mi vampiresa oji- verde.

-¿Quién necesita dormir?-. Entre el techo y las paredes se escondió el gemido que me escapo desde el pecho. Mis manos deslizaban por su espalda, seguramente, provocando profundos cortes de los cuales la única prueba al día siguiente seria la sangre sobre las sabanas.

-La lujuria es un pecado-. Dijo antes de besarme, devorándome el labio inferior. Rozo sus colmillos sabiendo elevaría nuestra excitación en la sencilla pero erótica acción.

-Eso no importa, pero en dado caso, pequemos juntas-. Gemía y jadeaba gracias al contacto entre ambos cuerpos.

La noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**1999 diciembre 31 Pocos segundos antes de año nuevo.**

-Estamos por ingresar a un nuevo milenio juntas, Natsuki-. Brindaríamos usando dos copas cristalinas llenas hasta la mitad con carmín elixir. Igualdad para ambas, incluso es ese pequeño detalle.

-Otro perfecto año a tu lado, Shizuru-. Las manecillas del reloj indicaron que el año 2000 ya estaba con nosotras. Chocamos las copas, entrelazando los brazos, así Natsuki recibió el líquido de mi copa y yo de la suya.

Aun con el sabor de la sangre fresco en la lengua y labios, Natsuki me tomo de la cintura y me beso cariñosamente, demostrándome la satisfacción de iniciar un año más juntas.

-Saben, Mikoto está presenciando todo-. Mai sonreía burlonamente a modo de juego, tapándole los ojos a Mikoto como parte de la broma.

-Sería raro que Shizuru y Natsuki no se besaran-. Dijo Mikoto ya con los ojos despejados. Ahora el dorado de los iris si poseía brillo, la melancolía quedo muy atrás junto con el paso de los días, semanas y años.

-Lo dices como si tú y Mai no lo hicieran-. Evidencio Natsuki, como siempre, directa en todo lo que decía.

* * *

**2002 Enero 1**

Esa noche parecía que sería como cualquier otra, parte de la rutina, parte de todo y parte de nada a la vez. Junto con Natsuki, corríamos por un parque cercano a nuestro hogar, más que por condición física, para estirar los músculos y bombear un poco de adrenalina. Era de esos escasos momentos en que veía a Natsuki vestida con ropa distinta a la usual, corría a mi lado portando un pants negro y una playera de tirantes azul cobalto. Aun así, tenía el aire de elegancia que tanto me gustaba en ella.

Al pasar cerca de un gran roble, un borrón salto de la rama superior y embistió contra Natsuki tirándole al suelo en violento golpe. Rasparon sobre las piedras del sendero gruñéndose entre sí. Quedaba claro esa cosa no era humana. Sin pensármelo entre en fase yendo directamente a mi forma completamente lobuna; los pocos que pasasen por ahí carecían de vela en el entierro y no planeaba tener que asesinar testigos.

Embestí al atacante esperando hacerle crujir un hueso en el proceso. Lo lance tres metros hacia adelante y me coloque enfrente de Natsuki, gruñendo ferozmente, enseñando los colmillos y sintiendo el pelaje de mi lomo erizarse. La vista se tornaba rojiza por segundos, acreditado a la ira nacida repentinamente. -¡No te metas mascota!-.

-¡NO LE HABLAS ASÍ A SHIZURU, REITO!-. Se abstenía de inculcar majaderías en la oración, de haber estado en mi forma humana yo le hubiese propinado las suficientes como para cubrir lo que ella se guardaba por mantener sus modales.

-Yo me encargo de él, Shizuru-. Paso la mano por mi pelaje erizado consiguiendo volviese a su estado natural. Cerré las fauces apretando los colmillos. –Gracias-. No sabía si era cosa del destino sobrenatural, cuestión de nuestra suerte o azares del día a día pero siempre que nos veíamos envueltas en un pleito sucedía que el escenario se mantenía solitario.

No fue una pelea en toda la extensión de la palabra, pues Reito carecía de las habilidades necesarias para darle verdadera lucha a Natsuki. De todos modos, por mera suerte logro encajar los colmillos en el hombro de ella. Enfurecí al contemplar tal insulto ¡Mal nacido hijo de puta! En respuesta ella le dio un puñetazo que le hizo bailar los dientes, al suelo cayeron 3 piezas dentales, entre ellas, uno de los colmillos ensangrentados. Escuche como uno a uno iban crujiendo los huesos. –Se los repetí muchas veces, que no nos molestasen, ¡Que no le dijeran mascota!-.

Las cosas fueron rápidas, antes de que el mismo se diese cuenta, Natsuki le atravesó el pecho con la mano y entre dedos estrujo el corazón de Reito.

Éramos totalmente libres del pasado.

Que siguiese su curso el presente y bienvenido fuese el futuro. El tiempo estaba a nuestro favor.

* * *

**2014 octubre 31**

El suelo era de color blanco al igual que las paredes, los pasillos tenían un potente olor a detergentes químicos mesclado con desesperación que detestaba por que al inicio me quemaba las fosas nasales pero ya podía tolerarlo a base de constante costumbre. Muchos, por no decir que prácticamente todos, deseaban no tener que pisar ese sitio nunca, anhelando ser libres de esas paredes que parecían encerrar a los huéspedes. Jamás pensé que Natsuki y yo termináramos ahí. Parecía una broma del destino, del tiempo, de la vida.

Entre más lo pensaba, tenía menos sentido, menos lógica.

Camine por el pasillo bajo las luces blanquecinas del techo, esperando que al final de esté pudiese encontrar a Natsuki como me habían dicho, como esperaba, como anhelaba.

Del lugar que venía, ese que por fortuna ya había dejado, claro, solo hasta que llegase el día siguiente, los gritos eran ensordecedores. Tenía la ropa algo sudada pero casi nada. La siguiente sesión sería otra historia, ahí sudaría hasta que incluso mis huesos lo hicieran.

Llegue a la puerta marcada con la placa: "3A"

Sonreí al escuchar la voz de mi vampiresa emergiendo desde el interior de esas paredes. Vi el reloj puesto en la pared contraria. Faltaba solo un minuto para que esa puerta se abriese. Sonó un timbre que odie desde el inicio por ser un severo ataque al sentido del oído.

Como esperaba, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a ojos curiosos que me miraban sin disimularlo. Siempre lo mismo, pensé negando con la cabeza. Solo quedaba una persona en el interior, entre.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu clase Natsuki?-.

-Son buenos chicos. ¿Cómo te fue con la carrera?-.

-Mis estudiantes volvieron a perder contra mí-.

Quién lo diría. Queriendo estar lejos de los humanos, y, terminamos siendo maestras en una escuela preparatoria. Sin lugar a dudas, la vida podía ser muy curiosa e irónica. Natsuki impartía la clase literatura a todos los grupos de la escuela, y, yo la clase de deportes además de ser la entrenadora del equipo de atletismo. Teníamos ya dos años de esa forma.

Termino de borrar la pizarra. –Listo, ¿nos vamos?-. Tomo su maletín del escritorio.

-Vamos-.

Era de tarde y aún faltaba alrededor de una hora para que comenzara a caer la noche pero por la calle ya se apreciaban a decenas de niños disfrazados por el día de Halloween. –Aún me parece un día muy irónico. Antes nos perseguían con antorchas y ahora se disfrazan de nosotros-. Natsuki conducía con una mano en el volante y la otra estrechando mis dedos.

-Que se le va hacer-. El trayecto no era muy largo, en pocos minutos estuvimos en casa.

-¡Mikoto deja de comerte los dulces!-. Se escuchaban los gritos de Mai desde el interior. -¡Tampoco te comas la cena de Shizuru!-. De comisura a comisura se me formo una sonrisa imaginando la escena que en algunos segundos veríamos.

-A veces parece que Mikoto no ha crecido-. Dijo Natsuki antes de abrir la puerta.

-Técnicamente, ninguna de nosotras crece-. Le recordé.

LA NOCHE DE ESE MISMO DÍA

Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki y yo nos concentrábamos en ver un maratón de películas para entretenernos mientras repartíamos dulces a todo aquel infante que tocaba a nuestra puerta. Se escuchaban gritos de emoción acompañados de los gritos de los padres que intentaban calmar a sus hijos invadidos de azúcar.

Acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Natsuki mientras ignoraba que Mikoto estaba en su forma lobuna solo para lamerle el rostro a Mai, les ignoraba para no soltar carcajada limpia al ver las expresiones de la bruja. –Quien diría que siendo una vampiresa terminaría viviendo junto a una bruja y dos lycans-. Busque besarle, danzaban nuestros labios cuando sonó el timbre.

Nos turnábamos para atender la puerta cada vez que eso pasaba, y, fue nuestro turno de ir a entregar los dulces. Cuando abrimos la puerta vimos a dos pequeñas niñas. Sentí ternura mesclada con humor al contemplar sus disfraces.

-Que buenos trajes pequeñas-. Dije echando en sus bolsas caramelos. Les brillaban los ojos de emoción, alegría y jubilo. Natsuki les obsequio chocolates.

-Se ven muy reales-. Sonriendo les comento ella queriendo ensanchar más la sonrisa de las niñas y obtuvo el resultado deseado.

-¡Gracias!-. Acariciamos sus cabecitas, revolviéndoles el cabello ligeramente; sonrieron y riendo se dieron la vuelta para continuar pidiendo dulces hasta que sus padres les dijeran que era hora de irse a dormir. Cerramos la puerta.

-Tal parece que pasamos de ser un cuento de terror-. Natsuki puso el tazón de chocolates en la mesa.

-A un cuento para niños-. Complete.

Esas dos pequeñas iban disfrazadas de una vampiresa oji-verde y una loba castaña.

**FIN.**


End file.
